


Hell Returns To Paradise

by Kukki90



Series: The HBG Chronicles [3]
Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, MUCC, Nocturnal Bloodlust, the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blackmail, Crime, Divorce, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Infidelity, Jrock - Freeform, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukki90/pseuds/Kukki90
Summary: Shit hits the fan with the return of someone that ruins everything.Meh,





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have no beta reader.  
> I'm doing the best that I can to deliver something that   
> people will enjoy reading.   
> This series is my first FF, and with a history degree  
> writing fiction is difficult. I'm old, cut me some slack. (heh)  
> My hope is that someone will enjoy my stories  
> I'm working hard!

“What about this one? It’s near Sato and Taka’s place, it’s a little smaller only two bedrooms.” Sitting at his desk, Koichi was house hunting. Looking over his shoulder, Tatsu grinned. “Good price, put it on the list.” Kissing Koichi on the back of the neck, causing Koichi to wiggle. “I need to shower,” one more kiss. “Mm…” Koichi kept his eyes on the listings, searching for that perfect house.    

The search for a house came about after Koichi and Tatsu had first visited Taka after the wedding, and seeing how nice it would be, in having more space and Tatsu had mentioned that the flat seemed so small, after seeing Sato’s home. That was the tipping point for Koichi, who became obsessed with buying a house of their own.

“Are you going to do this all day?” Tatsu walked in, still drying his hair. “What do you have in mind?” Leaning over the back of Koichi’s desk chair, Tatsu ran his hands down Koichi’s chest, “Well, we could just fuck all day…or we could go shopping.”

There was no hesitation from Koichi, “Shopping first, fucking later.” Tatsu shook his head, smiling to himself. “How did I know that would be your answer?” Leaning back in his chair, Koichi ran his tongue over his bottom lip. “Kiss me properly first, then I’ll go get ready.” It took several attempts for Tatsu to give his husband, a proper kiss.

~

Tatsu and Koichi were walking slowly in the Harajuku section of the city, Tatsu was in search of clothing that he could wear while performing, lightweight, breathable fabric. Koichi really didn’t need anything new, but that didn’t keep him from looking and trying on different clothes.

“Kou, what the hell is that? It’s um, no, it’s almost Lolita like, and that has always freaked me out a bit.” Tatsu got the middle finger for voicing that opinion. Koichi finally settled with his standard style, black skinnies and some silver jewelry.

“What about this?” It was now Koichi’s turn to critique Tatsu’s choices. “Honestly? It looks like everything else you own, it’s nice and it’s black.”  As with Koichi, Tatsu’s choice was black skinnies and black t-shirts.

Back out on the street, the couple stopped at a ramen hut for lunch. Finding a bench, they enjoyed their lunch and people watched. Koichi was pointing out different people, commenting on their styles and hair. “That guy over there, in front of the record store?” Tatsu looked where Koichi had pointed out a rather tall man, in his late twenties, with deep purple hair. “I love the color of his hair! Would that look good on me?” Tatsu was about to comment, but froze. The man had turned around and was walking up the street. _FUCK! It can’t be_!

“Tatsu? What’s wrong, you look a bit pale.” Koichi noticed his husband was shaking slightly. “I uh…I think the ramen is giving me a headache…let’s go home.” _SHIT! It can NOT be him_! “Sure, we’re done shopping, I’m ready.” Koichi was a little concerned. _Ramen? Giving him a headache_?

~

Tatsu was quiet on the short train ride to their flat, his eyes closed, still looking pale and unwell. “I hope you’re not coming down with the flu or something.” Koichi was holding one of Tatsu’s very clammy feeling hands.

“I’m going to go lie down, I’ll be fine.” Arriving at home, Tatsu went straight to bed. Koichi busied himself with making some comfort food for when Tatsu woke up. About an hour after they had come home, Koichi checked on Tatsu, who was sleeping, but his eyes looked red, a bit swollen as if he’d been crying. “Hope it’s not the flu.” The thought of Tatsu crying, never entered Koichi’s mind.

~

Tatsu had slept for three hours, waking up feeling a bit better, still unnerved at the sight of the man with the purple hair. Walking into Koichi’s office, he hugged his tiny lover over the back of the chair. “Hi, I was getting ready to wake you, I’ve made miso and pork cutlet if you’re feeling better.”

Koichi spent the rest of the evening mothering Tatsu, a roll reversal from the norm. sitting on the couch, Tatsu was abnormally quiet. “Is there something I can get you?” Koichi was bothered by Tatsu’s silence. “No, I’m going to bed.” Tatsu then abruptly got up and left Koichi, sitting alone. _What the HELL is wrong with him_?

Koichi decided to join Tatsu, crawling into bed with his lover, who was facing away from him. Snuggling up to Tatsu, “Good night, I love you.” And for the first time in their relationship, Tatsu did not reply.

~

The following day, Koichi didn’t have the time to worry about what was possibly bothering Tatsu, as Taka called fairly early in the day.

“ _If you have time this morning, could you both come to the house_?”

 

Walking into the kitchen that morning, Tatsu appeared to be feeling better, wrapping his arms around Koichi. “I’m sorry about yesterday, not sure why I had such a bad headache.” _I can’t let this bother me, there’s NO way it was him_.

Hugging Tatsu, Koichi was relieved. “You’re usually the one taking care of me…” Peering up at Tatsu, Koichi kissed his husband, leaning in with his hips. “I love you, Tatsu.” Tatsu had an odd look on his face, “I still can’t believe you’re mine, Kou.” Leaning down, giving Koichi a soft breathy kiss, “I’d love to continue this…really, but Taka called a bit ago, Sato said he needed all of us at the house.” Tatsu cocked his head, “Weird for Sato to call a meeting.”

Tatsu and Koichi were the last to arrive, Miya and Yukke were there, but Kai and Shinya had prior events that they were obligated to attend. Everyone was sitting at Sato’s large dinner table, waiting.

Holding up a letter, Sato began. “We got this today, it’s from Sakurai.” They all shifted a little uneasily in their chairs. “I have no idea what’s in it, but I wanted you here, and it’s addressed to Taka and all of us.” Sato then opened the letter.

 

“ _Taka and the members of Mucc,_

_Take what you will, with what I’m about to say, it’s all I can ask._

_Taka, there is nothing I can say, or do that will suffice as an apology. For my part, after a great many hours of breaking down the relationship we had, I am completely devastated, angry, disappointed and ashamed of myself, for the pain and misery I inflicted upon you, with my absurd actions that to me, represented love. I expect no forgiveness, there needs to be pain, as a reminder of what I put upon you, I am deeply sorry for my actions._

_Sato, as with Taka, I expect no forgiveness, I am deeply sorry to have been the cause of so much pain, you are more of a man that I’ll ever be._

_To Mucc, as a collective; As part of the same industry, the same community, I must thank you all. You could have gone public with reports of my reprehensible behavior, the fact that you did not, leaves me in deep gratitude._

_My sincere and deepest apologies_

_S.A_.

 

Nobody spoke for several minutes, deciding within themselves whether to believe and accept Sakurais apology or to still hold the man in great contempt.

“Well, what do you think?” Sato looked at his friends. “He didn’t give a reason why he did all of those things…so I’m not sure.” Koichi was confused. Yukke spoke next, “No, he didn’t and he may never give a reason. But do we accept this, or treat him as some sort of outcast?” Yukke for one, accepted the apology, but he was never deeply involved.

“Are there any guarantee’s he won’t do it again? Or is it a matter of putting our blind trust in him?” Miya was on the fence. “I want to believe him, I really do.” Tatsu said, looking at Taka who had yet to speak.

“I’m going to accept his apology and move on. There are now, so many people who have or had witnessed his actions, in public, he would never attempt anything again. He’s probably miserable, and that’s fine. I never wanted to ruin his career, I just wanted him to stop.” Everyone looked at Taka, “What?”

 Miya was the first to respond. “You’re right Taka, we should accept the apology and move on.” Miya smiled at Taka.

“Uh, I have a question.” Koichi looked at Taka. “In two weeks there’s a Buck Tick live, would you go…as a regular fan? No back stage, no special treatment, just sitting with the rest of the crowd?”

Taka’s eyes lit up, “I’m in! Even after all of this, Buck Tick is still one of my favorite bands. And it will be Sakurai Atsushi performing, not Acchan.”

“Are you sure, Taka?” Sato was a little shocked. “Yes, if we just go as fans, what harm is there? I won’t be anywhere near Sakurai, please can we go…” Taka gave his best pouty look to Sato, who laughed, “Okay, we can go see Buck Tick.” Taka jumped up, first hugging Sato, then hugging Koichi. “You know what this means Kou?” At the same time, the friends yelled “SHOPPING TRIP!”


	2. Chapter 2

Taka was in the office at the HBG, working on the tedious amount of paperwork he had weekly. After the wedding, Taka had returned as the manager, which pleased everyone. Taka was waiting for Uta and Aki as the three men were opening the HBG for the day. Hearing the back door, Taka poked his head out of the office, “Hi Uta, Aki should be here soon.” Uta looked tired, he smiled at Taka and went off to start opening duties. _Uta being this quiet, something’s wrong_.

Taka was just getting up to speak with Uta, when Aki arrived. Pulling the younger man into his office, Taka gave Aki the heads up. “Uta’s already here, he’s really quiet, just watch him please.” Aki nodded and joined Uta up at the counters.

Part way through the shift, Aki came back to the office. “Taka” The two men walked just outside the back door. “Uta and Kyo broke up.” Aki explained. “What? Well shit, I thought…” Aki nodded, “Me too. I asked why, Uta said it was just too much.” Taka frowned, “Too much?” Aki sighed, “Kind of like Kanon and Ruki, high profile boyfriend, touring, difficulty being in public and the fans.” Taka nodded, “Yep, I know it can be rough. Well that sucks, keep an eye on him, let me know if there’s any problems. Thanks Aki.”

Taka sat at his desk, thinking of how lucky he and Koichi had been, with all that had been going on, that they still had their husbands. “We must not be the norm.”

Uta’s spirit seemed to pick up, he even came to tell Taka about Kyo. “You alright, Uta? I know it’s rough, I’m very sorry it didn’t work out for you.” Uta smiled, “It’s okay, really. Kyo understands I’m not great at being in crowds, or around a lot of people, we’re sad, but it will be fine. Thanks Taka.” The remainder of the shift went smoothly, letting Taka get out on time.

~

“Uta and Kyo broke up?” Taka had met Koichi for coffee after work. “No! Damn, they were so cute together!” Koichi was truly sorry, he liked Uta a great deal, and well, Kyo was Kyo. “Yep, typical boyfriend in the industry break up, but Uta seems to be okay, he’ll find someone, he’s too cute to be alone for long.” 

“Buck Tick! Only a week now. You’re sure you’ll be okay?” Koichi knew that they wouldn’t be near Sakurai, but it still worried him. “Are you joking? Yes, I’m sure! Kou, it’s Buck Tick! With Sakurai Atsushi, not Acchan.” Taka did air quotes, which always made Koichi giggle. The friends made plans for shopping and lunch the next day.

“Tadaima.” Koichi was in the genkan, Teo running in, screaming for food. “Okay! Give me a minute.” Koichi fed the starving cat, then went in search of Tatsu, finding him asleep in the bedroom. _That’s weird_.

“Hey sleepy, are you not feeling well?” Koichi laid down next to Tatsu. “Hmm? Oh, you’re home. No, I’m fine, just felt like napping.” Koichi cuddled with Tatsu, hoping for a little pre-dinner fun. “I need to shower, what’s for dinner?” Koichi watches, shocked, as Tatsu gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom, ignoring Koichi’s advances.

~

Tatsu seemed distracted all through dinner, looking at his tablet, barely answering questions from Koichi. After dinner, Tatsu moved to the couch, still not interacting with Koichi. _What the hell_? Koichi was starting to get angry, slamming cabinet doors, loudly cleaning the kitchen, none of which Tatsu noticed or commented on. Finally, he’d had enough. Walking over to the couch, Koichi stood in front of Tatsu.

“What the fuck is your problem today?” he snapped. Tatsu looked up, “What?”

“You’ve been ignoring me all damned day, barely even looking at me, so what’s your fucking problem?” Koichi was pissed.  Tatsu rolled his eyes. “I don’t have a fucking problem, as you so eloquently put it. Maybe I’m just in a mood for quiet, ever think of that?” Tatsu went back to looking at his tablet.

Koichi didn’t know what to say, or do. This wasn’t like his husband, Tatsu had never treated Koichi like this, ever.  Koichi walked away, going into his office and slamming and locking the door. “What the fuck? I haven’t done anything to deserve this! Asshole!” Hot tears were flowing freely, blinding Koichi. Getting up, Koichi went to the bedroom, retrieved his sleep pants, pillows and a blanket, and returned to his office. “He wants to ignore me? Fine! He can sleep by himself.”

Tatsu turned off his tablet, leaning his head back on the couch. _What if it is him? How do I deal with it? What about Kou_? Tatsu got up and went into the bedroom. “Kou?” his husband was not there. Checking Koichi’s office, Tatsu finds him asleep on the guest bed. Sitting on the side of the bed, he could tell Koichi had been crying. _Fuck…I’m an asshole, he doesn’t deserve this_.  Going back to the bedroom, Tatsu changed into sleep pants and grabbed another blanket. Carefully, as not to wake Koichi, Tatsu slips into bed with his lover. Scooting as close as he can, Tatsu pulls Koichi into his arms, whispering “I love you” Koichi shifted, not waking, and leaned into Tatsu’s embrace, whimpering “mm…warm Tatsu.” Tatsu sighed, his internal battled had begun.

 

~~

 

Koichi couldn’t move. Trying to roll on to his back, he realized that Tatsu’s arms were around his waist. He sighed, last night was unexplainable in his mind, Tatsu’s words and actions towards Koichi were so unlike his normal behavior. As Tatsu stirred, Koichi braced himself.

“Morning baby.” Tatsu murmured into Koichi’s hair. “Can we talk?” Koichi nodded, “Here? Or do you want to get up for coffee?” Tatsu tightened his arms around his lover. “Here, please.” Koichi waited, not sure what to expect.

“I’ve had some shitty days recently, none of them your fault. I’m sorry I took it out on you, you don’t deserve that sort of treatment from me or anyone else.” _Okay, now what do I say_?

“You really pissed me off, at first.” Koichi was being honest. “Then I felt scared, second guessing everything I did that day, checking to see if any of this was my fault.” Tatsu nuzzled Koichi’s hair, “I don’t even know or understand why I was so pissy, to be honest. Everything feels off right now, maybe it’s something with Sakurai, or Mucc…I don’t know.” _Will he believe me_?

“Are we okay?” Kochi was hesitant to bring up anything else. “Yes, we are more than okay.” Rolling Koichi over, Tatsu kissed his tiny husband, “I love you, Kou.” He whispered, Koichi leaned into the kiss, “I love you, too.”

~

“I’m not finding anything I like!” Taka was whining. “Just buy a new shirt, or something!” Koichi and Taka were supposed to be shopping for new clothes for the next nights Buck Tick live, without much success. “Meh, let’s get lunch at Ojisan’s” Koichi’s eyes lit up, “Ojisan’s sounds perfect!”

Sitting in the small restaurant, the Sakurai letter comes up, “So, you accepted his apologies at face value, do you believe he’s truly sorry?” Koichi was still worried about Taka’s safety. “I have to accept it, I can’t continue to worry about him, or what he does. He knows that technically, I could ruin his career if I ever went public, but I don’t want to do that, I never did.”

Koichi understood that much, “I don’t why he went to such extremes, in pursuing you. It wasn’t about love, that’s for sure.” Koichi and Taka made plans for the next night, and seeing Buck Tick as normal fans.

“Tadaima” Koichi was in the genkan, “Okaeri” Tatsu called from the kitchen. “What? Only two bags?” teased Tatsu. “Yah, just wasn’t the right day for shopping.” Koichi showed Tatsu what he had purchased, “Yep, light shopping for you.” _He sounds normal_. “Do you have any plans for dinner yet?” Tatsu said over his shoulder, “Nope, nothing special, why?” Tatsu walked over to hug Koichi, “Let’s go out, I think I owe you a good dinner.”

~

Arriving at the restaurant, Koichi was almost knocked down by a fleeing man. “What the hell?” Tatsu grabbed Koichi before he could fall. “Ruki” sighed Tatsu. Sure enough, Aoi and Reita ran towards them, and without missing a beat, Tatsu pointed in the general direction of Ruki’s trail. “I’m guessing Ruki was a Dine N Dash tonight.” Koichi giggled, “And I’m guessing the others will never learn not to dine with Ruki.”

The couple had a semi-quiet dinner, considering Aoi and Reita had dragged Ruki back into the dining room and forced him to pay for his part of the meal. Spotting Koichi, Ruki stopped to talk to his friend.

“Hello, Kou-kun, Tatsu. Are you celebrating something? I’m sure you heard, Kanon and I broke up, he’s so sweet, just couldn’t deal with all this.” Making a sweeping gesture. “I heard Uta and Kyo broke up as well. Uta’s too good for that short, nasty man.” Ruki leaned in and hugged Koichi, then calmly walked away. “A drive by Ruki visit.” smirked Tatsu. “I love Ruki, he’s a little different, but at least he’s honest.” Koichi defended his friend. Tatsu leaned over the table, kissing Koichi, “What was that for?” “For you being you, that’s all.”

The ride home from dinner was peaceful, Koichi holding Tatsu’s hand, randomly kissing it. Tatsu pulling Koichi in for a kiss, anytime they had to stop for a light. Walking into the flat, a demanding Teo greeted them. Pausing in the genkan, for a short sweet kiss, Tatsu went to feed Teo. Making his way to the bedroom, Tatsu had a small flashback, a déjà vu episode, but not of Koichi. _DAMNIT NO_!

Entering the bedroom, Tatsu finds Koichi, naked, kneeling on their bed, slowly stroking his half hard cock. Tatsu stops, gazing at his husband, twinges of arousal shooting through his body.

“Kou, you’re so beautiful.” Tatsu moves to the bed, shedding clothes as he gets closer, moving on to the bed, now as naked as Koichi. As he lays Koichi down, staring at his lover’s body, Tatsu is close to tears, he loves the tiny man with a flaming passion, that sometimes worried him. How can one-person love another, so completely, that he is willing to throw it all away, in order to protect his lover. Sliding his body along Koichi’s, Tatsu whispers tenderly to Koichi. “I’m going to make you feel like this is the first time…every time. You’re perfect, there’s not one thing I can think of, you…you’re so amazing.” Koichi is puzzled, Tatsu’s love talk is strange tonight, but he doesn’t linger over it for too long, as Tatsu starts to play, to tantalize, and to worship Koichi’s body.

“Mmm, I love you…you mean the world to me, more than any single person. Please, touch me, love me…stay with me.” The two lovers joined together, both hearts beating in unison, as one. The night was long, the love was forever.

~

“Are we ready to go in?” The four members of Mucc, and their respective boyfriends, had arrived at the venue for the Buck Tick live. Koichi was able to secure the group of six, good seats, but declined when offered the backstage access pass, as they really just wanted to be fans of the band and enjoy the show.

“Great seats, Kou-kun!” raved Shinya. “Hopefully this will be fun,” he whispered to Miya. They were all on a semi-state of alert, as this would be the first contact with Sakurai, since the incident at the HBG, some months ago. With Taka and Koichi, flanked by their boyfriends, the group wanted nothing more than to enjoy the concert. Koichi had Taka, had their heads together, fanboying over the band.

The lights went down and the cheers rocked the rafters. The first song was Dada Disco, always a way to get the crowd involved. The song ends and the lights go up. Sakurai steps forward to speak to the crowd. Koichi feels Taka tense up, Sato must have as well, both are watching him. Sakurai teases the crowd, slipping into Survival Dance. Taka visibly relaxes, and starts bouncing to the song. Taka looks at Koichi, a huge smile on his face, which brings Koichi close to tears, thankful that Taka can enjoy the show without fear of Sakurai.

It wasn’t until the fifth song in, that a potential problem surfaced; Lady Skeleton. As Sakurai is singing he gets on the floor, creeping towards the end of the stage…and makes eye contact with Taka. Both Sato and Koichi feel Taka jerk, and Taka’s grip on their hands tighten. Koichi elbows Tatsu, looking at Taka. The group realizes what’s happened, all of them bracing, waiting.

The song ends, Taka’s holding his breath, watching Sakurai approach the edge of the stage. Sakurai looks at each of them, then bows low, from the waist, holding his bow for over 15 seconds. The crowd is cheering, unaware of the significance of the bow. Sakurai rises, never to look at the group for the rest of the show.

The intermission arrives and Koichi can finally talk to Taka, “Wow, that was intense, are you okay?” throwing his arms around his best friend, “Yes, I’m fine. I totally get what he said, everything’s great!” Taka whispered in Koichi’s ear.

Koichi had noticed that Tatsu had not returned from the bar. The lights went down for the next portion of the concert, Koichi wondering where Tatsu was. Turning around again, Tatsu is quickly walking down the aisle. “Sorry it was busy.” Turning away from Koichi, Tatsu watches the concert, but something feels off, for Koichi.

During the second intermission, the group went to the lobby, splitting up. Sato, Tatsu and Miya went to the bar, the others looking at the merch table. “Taka-kun! You really wouldn’t buy a t-shirt…would you?” Shinya was shocked that Taka would even consider it. “No, Shinya…I’m not that messed up.” giggled Taka. Wandering around the lobby, people watching, Koichi noticed someone, “Hey, Taka. See that tall guy? With the purple hair? I’d love to dye my hair that color! Looks like the same guy Tatsu and I saw last week in Harajuku. Taka looked at who Koichi was pointing out, “He’s super cute…the purple looks good on him.”

The next set in the concert was about to begin, and the crowd was filing back into the theater. “Where’s Tatsu?” Koichi scanned the crowd, not able to spot Tatsu. “Come on, Kou, he’ll be back.” Taka took Koichi by the hand, leading him into their seats.

Five songs into the last set, Tatsu finally gets back to his seat. “Where were you?” hissed Koichi, “Talking to a fan, why?” Tatsu explained. “Why? Are you fucking kidding me?” Tatsu ignored Koichi’s hostilities, as Koichi turned back towards the stage, burning tears just under the surface. As the show progressed, Tatsu was stone faced, never looking at his husband, not reacting to the music, just standing and watching. The others in the group noticed, looking at each other in confusion.

After three encores, the live was over, and the crowd started to file out of the theater. Tatsu had still not spoken, not to Koichi or any others. Taka glanced at Koichi, wanting to do something, but not wanting to interfere. As everyone split off for their cars, Taka pulls Koichi into a hug, “call me…if you need me, or a place to stay, I love you.” Koichi was near spilling his tears, he just nodded, “Thanks, I will.”

“What the hell is going on with Tatsu? Did he say anything to you?” Sato shook his head, “Nothing, he was quiet, had a few drinks, then walked away from the bar, I didn’t see what direction he went.” That was the line of questioning for all of them, and it all went unanswered.

Koichi stared out the window, not knowing what else to do, Tatsu wouldn’t look at him. Pulling into their garage, Tatsu got out, not waiting for Koichi, and went inside the flat, into the bedroom. Koichi sat in the car, replaying the night, what was said or done, how it could be linked to Tatsu’s bizarre behavior.

Walking into the flat, all of the lights were off, Tatsu was in bed, facing away from Koichi. Crawling in on his side, Koichi clung to the edge of the bed, not wanting to touch his husband, even if by accident. Burning tears dampened Koichi’s pillow. _What was happening? Was it something I did or said? Didn’t we just have mind blowing sex last night_? These where the thoughts that brought sleep to Koichi.

~~

His eyes felt full of dirt, gritty and swollen. Koichi was slow to move, he needed to know where Tatsu was before he got up. _Okay, he’s not in bed_. He listened, _not in the bathroom._ Getting out of bed, Koichi first went to the bathroom, washing his face and trying to clear the grit and calm the swelling. Before venturing out of the bedroom, Koichi stopped to listen again, _Hmm, maybe the kitchen_? Peeking out of the bedroom door, Tatsu was sitting on the couch, with his tablet. Shit, what do I do now, Koichi thought. He hesitated, then stepped out, walking straight to the kitchen for coffee. Tatsu said nothing, eyes on his tablet. Grabbing his coffee, Koichi went to his office and closed the door.

Picking up his phone, Koichi texted Taka, “ _Call me when you’re up_.”

Turning on his computer, Koichi sifted through email, read the news and waited for Taka to call. At one point, he checked to see where Tatsu was…still sitting on the couch, staring at his tablet. Quietly closing the door, Koichi sits back in his chair, numb on what to do. His phone buzzed, it was Taka:

“ _Hi, what’s up? Is everything okay?”_

_“No, he hasn’t said a word, nothing. He’s just sitting on the couch, staring at his tablet!”_

_“Woah, that’s weird, what the hell is his problem?”_

_“Do they need to be in the studio today_?”

Taka covers the phone, yelling at Sato.

“ _I guess around 11am….do you want Sato to talk to him?”_

 _“Could you tell Sato, just tell him Tatsu’s acting strange, let me know what happens, please_.”

Koichi was still in his office, when he heard Tatsu leaving the flat for the studio, slamming the door behind him.

~

Tatsu was the last to arrive, walking in and setting his bag down. “What are we working on today?” Tatsu said flatly. The others looked at each other, Yukke finally speaking up. “Is there a problem Tatsu? Can we help?” Yukke probed. Tatsu didn’t look up. “No and no. What are we working on?” They looked at each other, shrugged and started to play.

Four hours later, as they were wrapping up, Miya spoke up. “Tatsu, what’s wrong? You’re not yourself, we can see it. Let us help.” With dull eyes, and a flat stare, Tatsu picked up his bag and walked out of the room. “What the fuck? Did he just leave?” Sato snapped, “That’s exactly what he did.”

Tatsu’s attitude and demeanor for the next few days, only became darker, and the others were ready to force him to answer some questions. On day three, it all came to a crashing head. In the middle of practice, Tatsu stopped, dropped his mic, and grabbing his bag, he left the studio.

Miya had had enough. Putting down his guitar, he ran after Tatsu, catching him just as he was getting into his car, grabbing Tatsu by the arm roughly.

“What the FUCK is your problem?” Miya shouted.

Wrenching his arm away from the smaller man, Tatsu snarled, “FUCK OFF ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF ME.” Tatsu got in his car and tore out of the parking lot.

“Did he just tell you…?” Yukke could not believe what he had just witnessed. Miya was shaking, “Yes, he did…what the hell is going on? He’s lost his fucking mind!”

Tatsu walked up the stairs to his flat. Grabbing a bag, he stuffed clothing, shoes and a jacket, grabbing his tablet. Without looking back, and leaving his house and car keys on the counter, Tatsu walked out the door.

~

Koichi came through the door, arms full of grocery bags. Hoping to get Tatsu to talk to him, he was cooking his husband’s favorite dinner. Looking at the clock, he knew he had an hour before Tatsu would be home from the studio.

Setting a romantic table, changing into Tatsu’s favorite pajamas, Koichi waited, in the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect.

                Thirty minutes went by, no Tatsu. They must be running late, Koichi told himself.

                                1 hour. Koichi turned off the food.

                                90 minutes. Should I call? I don’t want to interrupt. Calls Tatsu’s cell, straight to voice mail.

                                2 hours. Koichi calls Taka. “Is Sato home from the studio?”

                                “Yah, why?”

                                “Tatsu never came home, is there with you?”

                                His stomach dropped.

                                “No, he’s not here.”

                                His heart was racing.

                                “Okay.”

 

                Sitting on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest, Koichi waited. Why didn’t he come home? Why won’t he answer his phone? A knock on the door; Miya, Yukke, Sato and Taka were all there. Taka immediately went to Koichi, pulling him into his arms. Turning to at Miya, Koichi whispered, “What happened? Where’s Tatsu? Why won’t he answer his phone.”

 

~~

                “Kou, I don’t know what to say, I have no answers, he just flipped out on me.” Miya explained what had happened at the studio, in the parking lot. “We figured he just went home, his car is here. Koichi had noticed the car, figuring that Tatsu had caught a ride with someone.

“Kou-kun, are these Tatsu’s keys?” Yukke held them up. “Car and house, wait, where’s his tablet?” Running to the bedroom, suddenly they hear Koichi wailing. Taka ran to the bedroom, skidding across the carpet, he finds Koichi, on his knees in front of the closet, Taka looked into the closet, seeing that it was half empty.

                “Shit! That Mother fucker!” growled Miya. Taka had Koichi in his arms, rocking the sobbing man. Sato and Miya were huddled together, Yukke was on the phone with Kai. “What the fuck is going on? What now? Wasn’t Morrie and Sakurai enough? Now Tatsu?” Sato’s emotions were all over, conflicting and clashing.

                Taka had finally gotten Koichi onto the bed, but was still holding his friend, trying to quiet him. Yukke walked over to Taka, “Shin and Kai are on their way.” Taka nodded, Shinya was their comfort keeper, with the innate ability to calm even the most distressed.

                The scene at the flat was like a rerun of a bad horror movie, with the main character shifting, with the hero changing costumes to become the villain.

                By the time Shinya and Kai arrived, Koichi had cried himself out. Still whimpering, Shinya took over for Taka. “Shin? Where’s Tatsu? Is he home yet, Shin?” Shinya wrapped his arms tightly around Koichi. “Not yet sweetie, just rest Kou-kun, okay?” Tears trickled down Shinya’s cheeks. Kai poked his head in, “Do you need anything Shinya?” Kai saw the tears falling, walking to the bed, Kai sat behind Shinya, “I’m sorry Kou-kun, Shin and I are here, we’ll stay as long as you need us.” Kai was confused, how could this have happened? Why couldn’t everyone just live normal lives?

                “Does anyone have any idea what the fuck is going on? Anything?” Miya just could not fathom why Tatsu would just disappear, leaving Koichi and Mucc. “Phone calls, we can start there, have Kai and Shinya call their guys, I’ll call some others. I don’t know what else to do really.”

                Taka had been in Sato’s arms, “Can we take Kou home, and Teo? Or I’ll stay here, I don’t want to leave him alone.” Kissing his boy on the forehead, “Ask Kou, see what he wants, we’ll go from there.” Sato’s heart was breaking…for everyone involved.

~

                Waking up at Taka’s, forced Koichi in to the realization that no, last night was not just a nightmare, it did happen. Picking up his phone, he hopes for a message…nothing. _I don’t understand, why? Where is he? He can’t be in hospital, there were no calls. Did I do something to anger him_?

                A light tap at the door, Taka opened, “Hey, do you want coffee or tea?” “Tea please” As Koichi got up, used the bathroom, and wandered into the kitchen. “Did he call anyone yet?” Koichi asked hopefully. “He didn’t call us, I haven’t heard from the others yet.” Sato shook his head. “I don’t understand either, Kou. It’s all so damned strange. Tatsu has never done anything like this before.” Drinking their tea in silence, each of them wracking their brains for any insight but coming up blank.

                “What should I do Sato? Can…can Teo and I stay here for a few days please? I don’t want to go back to the flat by myself.” Sato reached across the table, clasping Koichi’s hand. “Of course, Kou, as long as you need.” Sato was torn up, looking at the wrecked man across from him.

                “Kou, I have to work today, but it’s a short shift, will be you okay if I leave?” Taka really didn’t want to leave his friend alone. “It’s fine Taka, maybe he’ll call me today, I want to be here, just in case.” Koichi knew, Tatsu would call today.

 

~~

                “Wow, um…I don’t know what to say really. How could he just leave? He’s like madly in love with Koichi.” Aki was stunned, when Taka explained what was happening, and that there may be days he couldn’t come in.

                “Aki, if need be, can you cover for me? You already have keys, so opening or closing, it won’t be a problem, right?” Aki waved his hand, “NO, of course not! Any time, just call me.”

                Taka tried to concentrate on his paperwork, but the vision of a brokenhearted Koichi, would not be banished from his mind. Five months ago, Taka would have swooped in and snatched Koichi away from Tatsu. But five months ago, Taka was a different person. Now all he can see is his best friend in tremendous pain and confusion.

                Aki looked into the office, seeing Taka with his head in his hands, he backed away. “Don’t go into the office right now, Taka’s not in a good place.” He warned Uta. “This is such shit! Pisses me off, how could Tatsu walk away from Koichi without a word?” Uta put his hand on Aki’s shoulder, “Let’s just hope it’s explainable. If it’s not, and it’s some sort of selfishness on Tatsu’s part, then we just need to support Koichi. That’s’ all we can really do right now.” Aki didn’t like the option, but Uta was right, they had to be there for Koichi, regardless of what came at them.

~

                For the umptheenth time, Koichi checked his phone, hoping that there would be a text, email or missed call. And for the umptheenth time, Koichi was disappointed. He had stopped leaving voice mails after twelve calls. Lying on the bed, Koichi felt numb, not able to think more than fifteen minutes ahead. Teo jumped on the bed, moving to sit on Koichi’s chest. “Hey Teo, you too, right?” Teo lies on Koichi’s chest, sensing something was wrong, he starts to purr, lulling Koichi into a light sleep.

                “Tadaima”, Taka toes off his shoes in the genkan, “Okaeri, Taka.” Koichi was in the kitchen, cooking. “You don’t mind if I make dinner, do you?” “Hell no! Please do, just means I don’t have to cook…um, anything today?” Koichi was at the stove, without turning around, he shook his head. “No, I’ve left twelve voice mails, nothing. I wanted to stay busy so I snooped in your pantry, omurice and miso is all I could come up with.

                “Omurice is fine, Kou. Thanks for cooking tonight.” Taka watched Koichi’s back, nothing the occasional quiver. “Sato at the studio still?” Taka had left before his husband that day. “As far as I know, he said he’d be home around dinner time.” Sato arrived home about twenty minutes later. “Kou’s cooking dinner, omurice and miso!” Taka announced. “How was prac…I mean…” Taka stuttered. Koichi looked at Sato, praying for any information.

                “Nothing, sorry Kou. We haven’t told management yet, we’re going to wait a few days.” Sato walked over and hugged Koichi softly. “I’m sorry Kou, I wish I had something better to tell you.” Koichi sniffed, “It’s okay, I know you all are trying and are worried as well. Did Shinya and Kai tell the others yet?”            

“Today, but I haven’t heard anything yet, maybe call Shinya later?” Dinner was subdued, until Taka and Sato started raving about Koichi’s culinary skills. “It’s just omurice, it’s not that difficult to make.” Sato and Taka looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

                “Don’t ever ask Sato to make omurice, the last time he tried, it ended up being scrambled eggs and rice.” Giggled Taka. “It was bad, I admit. I just can’t get it to fold properly.” Koichi’s phone suddenly rang, stopping the conversation dead. Scared to look at the number, Sato answered it. “It’s Kyo, do you want to talk to him?” Koichi nodded, reaching for the phone.

                “Hi, Kyo, um yah, I guess, hold on.” Koichi handed his phone back to Sato. “Hey Kyo, sure not a problem.” Sato closed the phone. “Kyo’s on his way over, he’s bringing Ruki with him.” Koichi smiled weakly. “Well, it should be interesting. Ruki and Kyo are um…” Koichi couldn’t find the words to describe the fairly odd friendship between the two diminutive men. “The word is weird, Kou.” giggled Taka, “But those two have the biggest hearts in the industry.”

~

                “Kou-kun!” Ruki pushed past Sato, running straight for Koichi. “Nice place Sato, very domestic.” Kyo complimented as he walked in. Kyo also went straight to Koichi, grabbing the younger man, hugging him tightly. After all the hugging was finished, they wandered into the living room.

                “Koichi, what happened? Shin said Tatsu just left, even left practice early?” Kyo was sitting on the edge of a chair, elbows on his knees, an intense gaze at Koichi.

                “I don’t know what happened. After we left the Buck Tick live, he didn’t say a word after the second set. He was late getting back to his seat, I asked him where he had been, ‘Talking to a fan, why?’ that’s the last thing he said to me. He went to bed, got up normal time, was always using his tablet. Two days ago, I went to the store, I haven’t seen or heard from him since.” Koichi had tears welling up, Ruki holding his hand.

                “He was all weird at rehearsal as well.” Sato offered. “He did nothing other than sing. The last day he walked out in the middle of a song, dropped his mic and walked out. Miya went after him, Tatsu called him and asshole and told him to fuck off.” This was the first time Koichi had heard about the incident in detail.

                “So, effectively, Tatsu’s gone bat shit crazy for no apparent reason.” Kyo was baffled as everyone else. The same questions, the same replies, the same conclusions. There were no legitimate answers to Tatsu’s disappearance.

~~

                “Kou-kun, call me, okay? I’ll be here in a second if I can. I love you, Kou-kun.” Ruki had his arms wrapped tightly around Koichi. “I love you too, Ruki. Thanks.” Then it was Kyo’s turn. “Remember what I said to you?” Koichi shook his head. “I told you, that if Tatsu ever treated you like shit, I’ve got your back. I’ll always be here for you, Koichi, just call me.” Kyo’s hug felt a little different from Ruki’s, but it was warm and felt genuine. “I will, Kyo. Thank you.” Kyo then kissed Koichi on the forehead and left the house.

                “That was interesting, Kyo looked like he wanted to kill though.” Sato didn’t see the exchange between Koichi and Kyo, the same way Taka saw it. “I’m glad they came over. It’s nice to know that they still care for me, separate from Tatsu.” whispered Koichi. Worn out, Koichi excused himself and went to bed.

                “So, what do you think that all meant?” prodded Taka. “Not sure what you mean, babe. All what?” Sato didn’t know what Taka meant by ‘all that.’ “Did you not see Kyo hug Koichi? Really Sato!” Taka facepalmed. “Kyo has been in love with Koichi since the day they met, right after the rape.”

                “No, Taka. You’re wrong.” Sato stated. “Kyo would never do something like that, he and Tatsu have been friends for years. You’re wrong.” Something inside Taka stopped him from saying more. “I’m sure when Tatsu shows up, Kyo is going to give him hell, and Ruki? Tatsu better be able to run. They’re both very protective of Kou.” Taka was stating the obvious, getting away from the topic of Kyo’s affection for Koichi. But Taka knew THAT was obvious.

~

                “Should we be searching for Tatsu? I’m not sure where to look, but I feel helpless.” Miya was rubbing Shinya’s feet. They had spent the morning discussing Tatsu and Koichi, and now, laying on the couch, Shinya had Miyu snuggled in his arms and his feet in Miya’s lap.

                “We don’t even have a starting point, Shin.” Miya groaned, leaning his head back on the couch. The situation was frustrating for everyone.

                Kai was attempted to pull Yukke out of his funk, “Hey we’re doing what we can, unless you want to go out and search the streets?” Yukke had a pillow over his face, a muffled ‘no’ was barely heard. “Sorry baby, I’m just frustrated, like everyone else.”

                If I see him, I’m going to kick his ass first.” Kyo was venting. “Then I’ll bitch slap the fuck out of him.” Kyo was with the other members, discussing the issue at hand. “I never saw Tatsu as that type of a person, I mean, it’s not like he’s Die, for fucks sake.” Toshiya stared at Die, who was protesting the comparison. “Do I have to remind you, Daisuke, the night you were drunk, got on Gazettes bus, fell asleep and woke up not knowing where you were?” Die mumbled something, his face flushed with embarrassment.

                Ruki was perched on a stool, quietly raging inside. “Leave him alone, he’s pissed…more pissed off than I can remember.” Aoi was whispering to Uruha. “Major Ruki Rampage if he sees Tatsu.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the weird variation on length of my chapters..   
> My brain see's things differently...yah I'm old.. heheh

Harajuku was crowded for a week day, taking much longer to traverse the streets than normal. Aki was walking behind a pair of Lolita girls, trying to get around them without much luck. Slipping into a store, he walked quickly, hoping to leave through the other exit ahead of the Lolita girls.

                A movement, a flash of black and purple, and a familiar laugh, stopped Aki. Turning to look where the laughter came from, Aki’s eyes grew wide. Tatsu was standing with another man who had beautiful purple hair, and the pair looked cozy. Stepping behind a pillar, Aki watches Tatsu and the unknown man, Tatsu smiling, small touches to the other man’s arm, reaching up to push a strand of hair behind the other’s ear.

                The other man walks away, going behind the checkout counter of the store… _he works here_! Tatsu looking at clothes, is waiting for the man. _That mother fucker_. The man with the purple hair waves to some other employee, walks to Tatsu and linking arms, the walked out of the shop. By the time Aki could get to the exit, Tatsu and the other man had been swallowed by the crowded streets.

                “Fuck! That son of a bitch!” growled Aki. He should call Koichi! Getting his phone out of his bag, he stopped. No, call Taka! Again, Aki stopped. Shit, who do I call? Walking back to the station, Aki wasn’t sure what to do. Wrestling with his emotions, Aki did nothing that night.

                “ _I need you come with me, no I’ll tell you when you get to my house, and yes, it’s important_.”

 

~

“Are you sure what you saw? It was definitely Tatsu?” Uta and Aki were on the way to Harajuku, hoping to see Tatsu and the man with the purple hair. “I’m 100% sure, with his hair? No, Uta, it was Tatsu.” The street was a little less crowded than the day before, but Aki knew which store he had gone into.

“This is the store, let’s hang out across the street first.” Aki and Uta leaned against a wall, next to a small music store and waited. After an hour, the duo were becoming discouraged, and had decided to pack it in for the day. “Look, Aki!” Uta pointed across the street. Tatsu and the man were walking towards the store.

“What should we do, Aki?” Aki thought for a moment, then reached for his phone. “Let’s see if we can sneak in, then I’ll get a picture.” They walked towards the second entrance, hiding behind the same pillar. Watching Tatsu, Aki took a picture of the two men standing closely together. “Aki” hissed Uta. Tatsu was in an embrace with the other man, that was obviously more than friendly. The embrace ended with Tatsu kissing the man on the cheek. Aki got it all on his phone.

Tatsu left the store, without seeing Uta or Aki. “Let’s go Aki” Uta whined, “Wait!” whispered Aki. Waiting for a good shot, Aki was able to snap a perfect facial picture of the other man. Without a doubt, the man with the purple hair was beautiful, but how could Tatsu justify this? He’s a married man! Why would he do this to Koichi?

“Who do we call, Aki? I don’t think we should call Koichi or Taka, right?” Uta felt like shit, witnessing his friends husband, with another man. “No, not Taka or Koichi. I’d like to call Miya, but I don’t have his number.” Aki was digging through his contacts.

“ _Hi! I need a favor, I need Miya’s number. Yes please...Thanks_!”

“I have Miya’s number, I just asked Kyo!” Uta smiled, and winked at Aki.

“ _Hi, Miya-san? It’s Aki, from… can we meet you somewhere? In like the next hour? Ojisan’s? Yah, it’s near Koichi’s flat, Okay, thank you_.”

 

Walking into Ojisan’s, Aki and Uta see Miya at the tiny counter. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Uta and I saw Tatsu, I saw him first yesterday, but we both saw him today…with this man.” Aki showed Miya the picture of the man with the purple hair.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT! There’s no way! Oh, sorry Ojisan for the swearing. Is that the only picture, Aki?” Aki showed him the other pictures. “This is bad…really bad.” Miya groaned, dropping his head on his crossed arms, on the bar.

“Miya-san? Who is it?” Uta’s voice was shaking. “His name is Masa, he’s Tatsu’s ex-lover, they were together for six years. Shit, why did it have to be Masa?”

 

~~

Miya was on the bed, staring at the ceiling, when Shinya got home. Finding his husband in bed, during the day was alarming, “What’s wrong? You’re scaring me with that look, what is it?” Miya sighed. “Masa” Shinya gasped, “Masa? What about him?’

“Tatsu’s with Masa…Aki and Uta saw them in Harajuku yesterday and today, look.” Miya showed Shinya the pictures that Aki had taken. Shinya slumped on the bed. “Masa, after all this time…what? Four years at least? Why now?” Miya shrugged. “How did he find Tatsu, and when?” The couple sat on the bed in silence, “What do we do now? Do we tell him?” Shinya dreaded that conversation.

“We need to tell him, Shin, Koichi has to know. I’m going to call Yukke, I want him and Kai there as well, we should warn Sato and tell him we want to do it at his place.” Shinya was quiet for a moment. “Shin, babe what are you thinking?” Miya knew that furrowed brow all too well.

“I just worry, Kou-kun is fragile, he has been since the rape. I’m afraid that this may push him over…the final edge.” Shinya was shaking. Pulling his husband into his arms, Miya cradled Shinya, kissing his furrowed brow. “He has Taka and Sato, and most important, he has you as a good friend. We won’t let this destroy him.” _It might destroy Mucc, but it can’t be helped_.

~

Miya had called ahead and warned Sato, that it would be a rough day for all. Taka had taken Koichi back to his flat to retrieve more clothes, which gave Yukke and Kai time to arrive. Koichi gasped when he walked into Sato’s house, knowing the group knew where Tatsu was. Sitting between Taka and Shinya, Koichi braced himself.

“Yes, we’ve have seen Tatsu, no we don’t know for sure where he is staying, although it is suspected.” Miya started. “Aki and Uta were in Harajuku and saw Tatsu in a shop, with another man.” Miya stopped, not only for Koichi, but himself as well. “Aki took some pictures, and after showing me, I recognized the man as Masa, Tatsu’s ex-lover.” Getting up, Miya showed the pictures to Koichi.

“I KNOW HIM!” Everyone stared at Koichi, “Taka remember? Tatsu and I saw him…in Harajuku, then I pointed him out at Buck Tick!” Koichi slowly slid back against the couch, everything whiting out, he can hear Shinya saying his name. Someone is lifting him, what? The bed, yes, it’s soft.

 

“Holy shit! Masa? What the fuck!” Both Yukke and Sato were stunned, Kai was bent over, head in his hands, saying nothing.

“He’s awake, he said he’d be out in a bit.” Shinya was pale, it was always difficult for the sensitive man, when his friends were hurting.

Twenty minutes or so had passed before Koichi emerged from the bedroom. He sat back between Shinya and Taka.

“Tell me about Masa, please.” Koichi asked in a tiny voice. Miya gave the abridged version, not being able to go into specific details, that only Tatsu could explain.

“We all liked Masa, for the first three years,” Miya explained. “Then he started to blow off lives and DCR events, saying he had plans with friends.” Sato snorted, “Friends. His friends were shit, drunk, loud and obnoxious.”  Miya continued, “Masa started coming home sloppy drunk, not telling Tatsu who or where he had been. Of course, this always ended up in a huge fight. But Tatsu always said he loved Masa.”

Koichi almost can’t believe any of this is true, why would he stay with a person like that? “We all tried to tell him, but much like he’s acting now, then he told all of his friends to fuck off.” Tears started falling onto Yukke’s cheek. “This went on for almost two more years. Drunk fights, making up, it being good for a few weeks, then back to the drunk fights.” Sato added. “The last year they were together, was the worst, Masa just left. No note, nothing. Six months later, Tatsu gets a post card from Los Angeles, from Masa. Tatsu never said what was written, but it must have been very harsh. Tatsu shut down for weeks, but we were all relieved that Masa was out of his life…or so we thought.”

~

After everyone left, Koichi was still sitting on the couch, in stunned silence. Taka still holding his hand. “Kou, do you need anything?” Taka asked gently. “He’s not coming back, I know that now. He’s chosen Masa over me, I just need to accept that.” Koichi turned and looked at Sato. “Can I stay here until I get my own flat, please?” Sato started to tear up, “You don’t even have to ask, Kou-kun, of course you can. We can go tomorrow and gather the rest of your things.” Koichi smiled, “Thank you.”

Taka helped Koichi get settled in for the night, Koichi using one of Taka’s sleeping pills. “Oyasumi Kou, I love you.” Going back to his own bedroom, Taka almost couldn’t hold it together long enough to change into sleep pants.

“How do I help him?” sobbed Taka, holding on to Sato like a lifeline. “We’re helping him, by loving him, letting him stay with us, protecting him and listening to him when he needs to vent.” Sato’s hear was broken as well, not just for Koichi, but the possible loss of his best friend.

After an almost sleepless night, regardless of the medication, Koichi got up early, since sleep just would not visit him. From habit, he checked his phone, knowing there would be nothing. Creeping into the kitchen, not wanting to wake his friends, Koichi fed the cats, and started water for tea.

 _What do I do now? He’s made his choice, Masa, not me. Do I file for divorce? Probably, maybe wait a month? What happens to the band? Do they get a new vocalist? I’m going to have to quit DCR, I should go in and talk to them. I’m sure I can go back to the HBG, heh, I know the manager. I need to find a flat, I can’t stay here for long. Weird, roll reversal within a few months. If I stay with DCR, will I see him if he comes back? Would I want to take him back? No, he’s made his choice, he just walked away, no explanation, no good bye, just left. I can’t let this turn me into a victim, Tatsu will not be my new Morrie_!

“Ohayo Kou, get any sleep?” Taka dragged himself toward the fresh tea. “No, not really, but I’m good right now. I want to get all my things out of the flat, I don’t have much, clothes and some books, I want nothing of his.” Koichi sighed. They went through their morning quietly, preparing to go to the flat. Koichi had some things he needed to take of before he closed that door for the final time.

Giving Sato the key to the flat, Koichi wanted to make sure Tatsu wasn’t there, as his car was still in its spot. “All clear, doesn’t look like anyone’s been here since you left, Kou.” It was difficult to walk up those stairs, walk through that door. Standing in the kitchen, Koichi looked around, _never again, I’ll never be here again_.

“I need my clothes, my laptop, some DCR stuff and some books, that’s it. Oh, and Teo’s things as well.” Sato went to Kou’s office, and started packing boxes, as Taka looked for Teo’s toys, and grabbing his bowls. Koichi walked into the bedroom, where just a week ago, his husband made love to him, now he was leaving.

Grabbing one of his bags, he started packing his clothes, having to stop and remember, ‘did he buy this for me?’. He threw those items on the floor, ignoring them. Lastly, he went into the bathroom, packing a few items. He stopped, seeing a small shiny object on the floor, under the vanity. Tatsu’s wedding ring. Sitting on the side of the bathtub he turned the ring over, put it on his finger, looking at it. “Pawn it.” Nothing, he felt nothing, it was dead. Taking his own wedding ring off, he changed his mind. He found a pen and a wedding photo. Crossing out his face, he wrote Masa’s name below it, and left a small note for his husband;

                                “ _Here, use these when you two get married_.”

 

Sitting the picture and the rings on the counter, Koichi grabbed his bag, and marched out of the bedroom. “I’ll be in the car.” He yelled. Sato and Taka returned to the car shortly, placing items in the trunk. “Get everything, Kou?” Taka turned in his seat. “Yep, let’s go, this place makes me sick.” Taka gave thumbs up and Sato drove them away.

~

_He walked in, looking around, moving room to room. Noticing the items that were missing, and the one’s left behind. In the bedroom, the pile of Kou’s clothes left on the floor. Moving the clothes around with his foot, he saw the obvious; the leather jacket he gave him for his birthday, the Disney hoodie from their trip to Disneyland._

_He moved to the bathroom and saw the rings, the picture. Putting the rings into this pocket, he tore up the picture, dropping the pieces on the floor. He looked into the mirror and stared… at the one he hated the most_.

 

~~

 

Arriving back at their flat, Sato and Taka left Koichi alone to sort out what he had collected at Tatsu’s flat. Looking at the DCR paperwork, Koichi was unsure if the work he did for DCR would provide enough of an income to enable him renting his own flat. “Hey Taka?” Koichi walked into the kitchen. “Yah?” Taka was sorting through things in the pantry, looking for something to make dinner. “I have a question; do you think I could set up an interview for the HBG? I’m not sure I can afford my own flat, just on my DCR income, and I’d like to come back to work.”

Taka rolled his eyes, “Interview? What the hell for? I’m the manager, remember? IF you want to come back, I just need to put you on the schedule, no paperwork needed. There are available shifts, Kei and Miku found other jobs, Kanon and Mao are back at university and can only work weekends. I need a third person during the week to back up Aki and Uta. Bonus points, I don’t have to train you! When did you want to start?” Koichi giggled, “Is tomorrow too soon?” Sato was listening to the conversation from the bedroom, “Maybe Kou will be okay.” He whispered.

 

Aki got off the train at Harajuku, making his way to a local music store. Rifling through the cd’s, he hears that distinctive voice again. Turning towards the front of the store, he sees Tatsu and Masa, in front of a bin of DVDs. Aki started to shake in anger, he had to do this.

“Hey, asshole!” He walked over, standing in front of Tatsu. “You have a lot of balls being out in public with _that_!” he sneered, glancing at Masa in contempt. “You’re the biggest piece of shit, Tatsu!” Tatsu didn’t move, he just stared at Aki.

“Who the fuck is this kid, baby?” Masa was standing to the side of Tatsu.

“His HUSBAND is a good friend of mine, you ignorant whore, shut the hell up!” Tatsu looked shocked, he’d never heard nor seen Aki like this. “Aki, leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you.” Tatsu turned as to walk away, but Aki wasn’t finished.

“I thought you were a good person, Tatsu. What a load of shit!” Aki was flaming mad, he grabbed Tatsu by the front of the shirt. “You’re destroying Koichi, mother fucker! You don’t even fucking CARE! Fucking lying asshole!” Aki shoved Tatsu away. “DON’ T EVER come near Koichi again! Take your home wrecking, skank assed bitch and disappear, Tatsuro!”

Tatsu just looked at Aki, with almost no emotion. “Come on baby, this kid’s fucking crazy.” Masa turned, and dragged Tatsu out of the store, leaving behind a frustrated and pissed off Aki.

~

“Has it already been three weeks? Seems like last night for me.” Koichi and Taka were working the counter at the HBG, reminiscing about their early days of friendship. “It feels like that for Sato and I as well, except for Sato, he hasn’t seen nor heard from his best friend, and it’s tearing him up really.”  In reality Sato was more angry than sad. Angry that Tatsu was wreaking such havoc, and choosing Masa over his band.

“I know Miya is beyond angry, Shinya said he’s been stomping around the house, snapping at him.” The friends stood silently, deep in thought, still trying to make sense of it all. “Oh shit! I almost forgot, I think I found a furnished flat, about half way between your house and here. I’m scheduled to look at it tomorrow, I’d like it if you came with me.” Koichi said excitedly.

Taka looked surprised, “Moving already? Are you sure…what if Tatsu…” Koichi was already shaking his head, “I’m done with Tatsu, Taka. There are no ‘what if’ anymore. He walked out on me, abandoned me. There is no explanation, no valid reason for what he’s done.” Koichi was determined not to become a victim again. “Alrighty then! Yah, sure, I’ll go see the new flat with you.” Taka tried to stay positive, not only for Koichi, but for himself as well.

~

Koichi was done for the day, but Taka still had some things to finish up. Aki and Uta were closing that night, arriving just after Koichi had left.

“Taka, can I speak with you for a minute, please?” Aki sounded serious. Taka waved him back to the office, closing the door. “What’s up, Aki?”

Aki sat down. “I saw Tatsu and that guy, yesterday.”

“With Masa? Where?”

“At a music store, in Harajuku, and I talked to him…well I screamed at him.” Aki filled Taka in on the details of the run in. “He pissed me off so badly, I grabbed him by the shirt, shook the crap out of him and screamed in his face. Weirdly enough, he never raised his voice, just told me to leave him alone.”

Taka had his hand pressed on his forehead, sweeping back his hair. “What was Masa’s reaction to this?”

Aki sneered, “I called him a whore, and a homewrecking, skank assed bitch. Then he just dragged Tatsu out of the store.”

“A whore? Homewrecking skank assed bitch?” sighed Taka, then he was on his feet, hugging Aki. “Aki-kun, I love you! That was PERFECT! But I’m not going to tell Koichi, but I will tell Miya. They must be living close to Harajuku, to be out just walking around.” _Do I tell Sato? Probably should, just not Kou, he doesn’t need to know_.

~

                “Baby, who was that obnoxious, little shit kid, just now?”

~~


	4. Chapter 4

“Do you agree? We shouldn’t tell Kou, right?” Taka was feeling conflicted. “I personally don’t think we should, not right now.” Sato felt like he needed to shield Koichi, from Tatsu’s toxic shit. “I do want to call Miya, he should know what’s going on.” Sato agreed and made the call.

 “ _You said you wanted to help? When can you get here_?”

 

                Sitting at a noodle bar, across the street from the shop where Masa worked, Kyo and Miya were finishing up their ramen. “Think we’ll see them?” Kyo asked,

                “If not at the store, probably on the street, Masa has a shopping problem.” snorted Miya. The duo had stayed at the noodle bar as long as they could, then moved to an electronics store.

                “Shit! There they are! In the store or out?” hissed Kyo.

                “Out, him alone.”

                They waited another fifteen minutes, before Tatsu emerged from the store. “Let’s go.” Miya led the way.

                “Tatsuro.” Miya called. Tatsu turned around, arrogantly staring Miya down. “We need to talk.” Miya was trying to stay as cool as possible.

                “I have nothing to say to either of you.” Tatsu tried to walk away.

                “STOP! What the fuck are you doing? You abandoned Koichi without a single word, are you abandoning Mucc was well? I deserve answers, Tatsuro!

                Kyo was almost growling, “Why are being such a fuck head, Tatsuro? Seriously, are you mentally ill? You’re choosing Masa over your husband and your band?” Tatsu didn’t even flinch at the mention of Koichi.

                “Mind you own fucking business, both of you. Just fuck off.” That statement pushed Miya over the edge. Grabbing Tatsu by the shirt, Miya got in Tatsu’s face and screamed.

                “MIND MY OWN BUSINESS? MUCC IS MY BUSINESS, YOU SELFISH BASTARD! Koichi is my business as well! YOU FUCKING LEAVE KOU! No word, no reason, no explanation, and YOU tell us to fuck off?”

                Miya cocked his arm back to punch Tatsu in the face, but Kyo grabbed his arm, holding Miya back.

                “No Miya, don’t. This pathetic excuse for a man, is not worth the effort.” Miya backed down. “Whatever Masa has hanging over you, I can’t imagine” Kyo snarled.  “I’m telling you this, Koichi will never take you back, ever. He’s done with you. All this time, I thought you two were the perfect couple. Fuck… now? You’re the biggest piece of shit I’ve ever known. So, go fuck yourself Tatsuro, go fuck that slutty ass mental case, you two deserve each other.”

                Kyo grabbed Miya by the arm, leading him away. “Fuck him, he deserves that skank. Masa will pull the same shit, he will fuck Tatsu over again.” Miya just shook his head, “How can he do this shit to Koichi and the band? I don’t get it, Kyo.”

                Kyo didn’t understand either, but he knew he would not let Tatsuro near Koichi, as he had promised, that asshole was gone, and now HE would take care of Koichi.

~

                “Koichi, we’ve seen and spoken to Tatsu.” Immediate shock registered on Koichi’s face, as Sato started to explain. “Aki, Miya and Kyo have all confronted Tatsu and Masa, all at the store where Masa works, in Harajuku.” Sato sat down in front of Koichi.

                “I went off on him, Kou. He did nothing, Masa just dragged him off.” Aki told his story.

                “Kyo and I confronted him yesterday, and got more or less the same reaction that Aki did. Tatsu just told us to fuck off and mind our own business. That’s all we got out of him.” Miya was still angry.

                Looking at his friends, Koichi felt grateful that so many people loved and cared about him. “Well, I guess that’s it. I don’t need anything else. Tatsu has made his choice, for whatever unknown reason and I’m done with him. Thank you all for caring so much.” Koichi was perched on the end of the couch, tears shining in his eyes.

 

                Kyo was the last to leave, pulling Koichi into the genkan. “Kou, I’m sorry, truly sorry. You’re much to special to be treated like shit.” Kyo said. “If you need anything, please call me…um, even if it’s just talk. I want to be here for you.” Kyo hugged Koichi, holding him and stroking his hair. “Bye, Kyo.”

                Koichi leaned against the door, was that a confession? _Does he really have feelings for me? I thought it was a joke…maybe no_ t. Koichi was really just too tired to deal with anything, just needing the solitude of sleep.

~~

 

                Koichi sat alone at the table, slowly sipping his morning, with a vacant look on his face, but in his mind, he was actively planning his next move.

                _Flat, have to sign the lease. Move, will take an hour at the most. Shop, need the basics. Work as much as possible. Tatsu. Divorce…I need a lawyer. Dr. Maeta, I need to see him for sure_.

                Koichi felt he needed a concrete plan to follow, he needed to stay busy, stay positive and leave the bullshit behind. He refused to become a victim, especially of Tatsu’s.

                “Ohayo, Kou. You’re up early.” Yawning and pushing his hair back, Sato meandered into the kitchen. “Water is still hot if you want tea.” Sato grunted, pouring himself a cup. Joining Koichi at the table, Sato smiled. “You look good, rested. How are you holding up with all this?”

                “I’m going to be fine. None of this is my fault, it’s all on Tatsu. I hope for the band, that he somehow takes his head out of his ass, and rejoins Mucc, but who knows? Management will have to do something, or that’s it for Mucc.” Koichi was resigned to his new situation, nothing would change it.

                Sato sighed, “At least you’re able to walk away now, we’re still in limbo.”

                “Why are you awake? It’s the middle of the night.” Taka was close to sleep walking as he came into the kitchen. “Taka, it’s past 8, open your eyes, it’s light outside!” teased Sato. Turning towards the windows, Taka grimaces. “This is an ungodly hour, I’m going back to bed.” As Taka starts to walk away, Koichi reminded him, “We’re going to go look at the flat at 10.” Taka stopped, “Fine…” he turned and walked to the bathroom, mumbling about people being awake at such ungodly hours.

~

 

                Teo? Really? You have to be in the box?” Teo was having a whack attack, jumping in and out of boxes, darting room to room at full speed, and peering through the windows, into the tiny garden at Koichi’s new flat, chattering at the birds.

                Taka and Sato had helped Koichi move his boxes in, and Koichi sent them home, wanting some much-needed alone time. _Alone, that’s what I am now, alone_. Shaking his head, Koichi finished unpacking, “Can’t think of that now, no point in it.”

                Moving towards the kitchen, Koichi was making a list of random necessities that he still needed to purchase, along with groceries, considering all he had to eat at this point, was instant ramen.

                Parked in front of the TV, in his pajamas, eating ramen, Koichi was optimistic that his life was not over because Tatsu abandoned him. “I have a lot of friends, unlike him, he lost all of his.” As he was having a giggle over that, his phone buzzed. He hesitated for a moment, before picking it up, then checked the ID, it was Kyo.

                _“Hi Kyo! What’s up? Oh, just sitting in my new flat! Yep, all moved out of Sato’s. Well, I still need to food shop, as right now, I’m eating instant ramen. I was planning on tomorrow, mid-morning, why? Really? You don’t strike me as the shopping type. Heh, yah I guess so. Um, sure! Where at? Shibuya? Okay, um, 11am good? Not too early for you? I never said you were old! Ok, ok, tomorrow, bye_!”

                Is Kyo really interested? Or is he just being nice? Hmm.

 

~

                Getting off the train at Shibuya, Koichi see’s Kyo, leaning against a pillar, wearing sunglasses and a hat. “Hey Kou, ready to go?” Kyo reached down for Koichi’s hand, catching the younger man by surprise. Kyo lowered his sunglasses and winked. “I’m less likely to be noticed, Kyo form Diru, in public, holding another man’s hand? Nope, that’s not him.”

                Koichi giggled, which caused Kyo’s heart to skip, that giggle was the what hooked Kyo, the very first time they met.

                “I have a list, I need bedding, towels and some kitchen things” Kyo was leaning over Koichi’s shoulder looking at the list. _FUCK! He smells so good_! Koichi heard Kyo’s breath hitch, when he was leaning in close. The couple then headed for the large dept. stores in town.

                “Are you sure? I can hold some too!” Kyo had demanded that he carry the bulky items, not Koichi and he was slowly becoming invisible under the mountain of bedding. Koichi finally had everything he needed, except groceries.

                The two men were walking towards the station, when Koichi stopped dead. Ten feet in front of him were Tatsu and Masa. Kyo moved closer to Koichi, sliding his arm protectively around his shoulders.

                “Look baby, it’s the ugly troll, Kyo. Oh, cute! Look how he’s guarding the little boy. Moved right in, didn’t you, Kyo?” Kyo can feel Koichi shaking. “Hey, whore. I see you haven’t changed your skank assed ways, homewrecking is becoming a habit, guess you can’t get anyone on your own, you just use your perversely twisted mind and steal from others.”

                Tatsu and Koichi were staring at each other, during the heated exchange.

                “Come on baby, this little troll and his slut are making me ill.” As Masa linked his arms with Tatsu’s, Tatsu shrugged it off, leaving Masa slack jawed, having to trot after Tatsu as he walked away.

                Kyo quickly led Koichi to a bench and sat him down, kneeling in front of him, hands on Koichi’s thighs.

                “Hey, look at me. You’re good, right? Kou, look at me please.” Koichi looked up at Kyo, leaned forward and threw his arms around Kyo’s neck. He was breathing hard, but not crying.

                “I’m okay, give me a minute.” He told Kyo, who sat down next to the younger man. “That took a lot of guts and more restraint that I probably would have had. That whore Masa, fucking asshole.” Koichi, now that he’d seen Tatsu for the first time in over a month, could not understand how Tatsu could be in love with such a vile creature as Masa.

                “He is beautiful…” Whispered Koichi. Kyo picked up Koichi’s hand. “Yah, he is but that’s it. He has no soul, Kou, nothing but hate, destruction and misery, he loves to grab guys up and spit them into the gutter when he’s done.” Koichi leaned his head on Kyo’s shoulder. “Then how does someone like Tatsu get involved with that? You know Tatsu, he’s very in tune with people’s essence, what does Masa have that…”

                Kyo patted Koichi on the knee, not wanting to explain Masa’s sexual perversions as the possible reason for the re-attraction to Masa. “Let’s go! You still need groceries.” Walking towards the train, Kyo still had leftover anger, but being with Koichi, the anger was vanquished with a smile.

 

~~

                Koichi and Kyo were on the train, heading back to Koichi’s new flat, with Koichi promising to cook dinner for Kyo, in thanks and gratitude for helping with the shopping, and most importantly, standing by his side, when faced with Tatsu and Masa.

                “Pretty fancy digs, Kou. I like the little garden, it’s a nice place to wind down.” Teo had emerged from the bedroom, standing stock still when he saw Kyo. Slowly the tiny cat creeped up to Kyo, stopping to smell Kyo’s feet. “Hello Teo.” Kyo reached down and skritched Teo’s head.

                After sharing a well-cooked meal,and some Diru tour stories, the hour grew late and Kyo called for a cab.

                “Thank you, Kyo, for everything today, especially… well, you know.” Koichi said shyly. Kyo pulled Koichi into a warm embrace. “Regardless of what that asshole does, we’re still friends. None of this was your fault.” Kyo hugged Koichi again, and walked out the door.

                Flopping down on the couch, then tipping over, Koichi felt drained. Teo jumped up and perched himself on Koichi’s hip, proceeding to wash his face, one tiny black paw, over the ear, lick. Over the ear, lick. Watching Teo, Koichi’s eyes grew heavy, finally weighing them down, and Koichi slept. The day had started and ended nicely, with a small disturbance in the middle. _Kyo was so sweet, he protected me from Tatsu_ , was the last thought Koichi had before slipping into the sweet darkness.

~

                He wakes, face hot and wet with tears. It’s not the first time, but the difference was, he had seen Tatsu, face to face. That’s what sent Koichi over the edge tonight, after almost four years, Tatsu had just stared at him, while his new lover called him a little boy and a slut.

                The only thing, the only reason he had not collapsed, Kyo was there, holding him, defending him and not letting Tatsu or Masa near him. Kyo, the spikey man who had always teased Koichi, but now it seemed those teasing words had made it to the cold reality of his life. Tatsu had turned into the asshole Kyo jokingly warned him about. Kyo.

                Picking up his phone, he pushed the redial button, it was late but musicians never kept regular hours.

                “Koichi? What’s wrong” Why was Koichi calling him this late?

                “You said I could call you anytime, um, so I’m calling you.” Koichi’s voice was shaking.

                “What’s wrong? I wouldn’t think is a social call.” Kyo didn’t know what to think.

                “I um…I just needed to hear a friendly voice…yours is the first I thought of.” Koichi sniffled loudly, Kyo’s heart sank.

                “Rough night? I can tell you’ve been crying…is…is that the problem?”      

                “Yes….” Kyo could barely hear Koichi’s voice. “Could you…um, I know it’s late…but…” Kyo cut Koichi off, “I’m on my way, I’ll be there as quick as I can.”

~

                Koichi opened the door, Kyo was there, looking panicked. Stepping into the genkan, and toeing off his shoes, Kyo grabbed the younger man in his arms, just holding him, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. After a while, Kyo leads the weeping Koichi into the house.

                “Let’s sit, tell me what’s going on.” Kyo know what the problem was, obviously, but he knew Koichi needed to purge.

                “Just a horrible dream, I woke up crying. I haven’t really cried a lot, or grieved, I guess.” Koichi hesitated, trying not to break apart. Kyo watched the boy he was in love with, slowly start to crumble. “I don’t know if I can do this, Kyo, it…I just…it, it hurts so badly.” Koichi sobbed.  Kyo pulled Koichi back into his arms and just held him as he cried. Pressing his cheek against Koichi’s forehead, Kyo kissed him softly.

                “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Koichi was exhausted, his eyes red and swollen, nose plugged. Putting Koichi in bed, Kyo sat on the side, stroking Koichi’s hair, hoping the sleep would calm the pain, at least for the night. Kissing Koichi on the forehead, Kyo stood up to leave, Koichi’s hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

                “Please! Please don’t leave, Kyo.” Looking down at the broken younger man, Kyo nodded. Grabbing a blanket off a chair, Kyo slid into the bed, Koichi shimming down next to him, lying his head on Kyo’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kyo” he whispered.

                Within a few minutes, Kyo heard a soft snore coming from the exhausted man. Leaning down, Kyo’s lips brushed Koichi’s. “I love you, Koichi. I have since that very first night, that first giggle.” he whispered, “I never wanted this to happen, but it has. I will be here to protect you. I will be here to love you, you will become _my_ , adorable Kou.”

~~

                “Will you tell him and how long are you willing to wait, Kyo?” Shinya and Kyo were alone in the practice room, Kyo’s head buried in his hands. “I don’t know, Shin. I’m torn, I love Koichi, I have since the day I met him, but this? This was never in any plan, hell, I was happy for Tatsu. I never wanted this to happen.

                Shinya knew, “But it has, Kyo. From everything you’ve told us, what Miya has said to me, we’ve lost Tatsu, maybe for good. We all know Masa will hurt him, he always has, so should we pick up Tatsu’s pieces again? What he did to Kou-kun, is unforgivable.”

                “I doubt I’ll ever forgive Tatsu, not only for what he’s done to Koichi, but he’s doing to his band, the selfish mother fucker.” Relationships aside, Tatsu was also destroying Mucc.

                After the other members of Diru arrived, Kyo told them about running into Tatsu. “Wait? You were with Koichi? Alone? Doing what?” Toshiya was stunned.  Kyo explained the shopping trip, the dinner and eluded to the fact that he had spent the night at Koichi’s.

“You spent the night? Damn you’re not wasting any time, are you?” sneered Die. Only Die and Shinya knew that Kyo had feelings for Koichi.

                “Dumbass!” Kyo smacked Die in the back of the head. “I just went over, we fell asleep. He had some pretty rough reactions to seeing Tatsu with that whore, Masa.”

                “So, no…um…?” Die wiggled his eyebrows.

                “NO! Fuck Die, I’m not that bad, I wouldn’t take advantage of Koichi.”

                “I know Kyo, sorry, I was just teasing.” Die knew Kyo would never hurt Koichi. “Koichi’s very lucky to have you to help him.”

 

                “Kou-kun! Your flat is soo cute! The garden…you could get a puppy…oh a bird bath! This is so much cuter than that other flat, mainly because _he’s_ not here.” Ruki as usual, letting his brain take over his mouth. “Ruki, breath, you twit! Don’t cause a problem for Koichi.” Kyo had brought Ruki over at Koichi’s request, wanting to see the older flighty man, and hear from him, anything that he knew about Masa.

                “I don’t know as much as the others do, I do know that Masa is a freak…um, heh.” Ruki looked at Kyo. “What Ruki is trying to say, is Masa can be a sexual freak.” Kyo held up his hand, “Let me finish. Initially, I think that could have been what attracted Tatsu at first, this was almost ten years ago, Kou.”

                Ruki had moved to sit next to Koichi, holding his friends hand. “But Masa must have something he’s holding over Tatsu, to cause him to leave you, we just don’t know what.”

                Koichi shrugged, “It doesn’t matter, he’s made his choice. If it was something serious, he should have just told me. Not leave with no word. I think I was just the temporary lover, until Masa came back. It was all just an elaborate lie.” Koichi stared at the floor. “Thanks for coming over, Ruki. I really appreciate it.”

 

                “I’m going to kill Tatsu!” Ruki was walking with Kyo. “If I see him, I’m going to kick his ass, and then I’m going to kick Masa’s ass!” Ruki was seething. “Kyo, you need to take care of Koichi, you’re in love with him, protect him, Kyo, please.” Kyo was gaping at Ruki, “What? You’re in love with Koichi, wait…does he know yet? Oh my god! Kyo! You have to tell him!”

~

                Koichi kept busy that day, organizing his kitchen, making another list of times he needed and had forgotten. And thinking about Kyo. He was fairly certain that Kyo had feelings for him, but what he wasn’t sure of, were his feelings for Kyo. From the moment they had met, Koichi genuinely liked the somewhat abrasive man, being able to see through the spikey veneer to the caring and loyal to a fault, individual. Koichi admired Kyo’s tenacity when it came to protecting others, knowing the older man would lay down his life for those he cared for.

                Without question, Kyo had rushed to Koichi’s flat, to comfort him, and staying the night, which allowed Koichi to sleep deeper than he had in weeks, with no hints of nightmares.

                It was becoming more obvious, that Kyo was intending to keep his promise, making sure Koichi was safe from Tatsu, who had become ‘that asshole’. _Is he in love with me? Or is he just being a close friend_?  Koichi, in his heart, believed Kyo had serious feelings for him, if not already in love with him. _But what are my feelings? I’m not in love with Kyo, but…could I fall for him_?

                _I don’t see myself with anyone right now, but having Kyo coming over and staying…that felt right_. The intensity of Kyo, when Koichi was faced with Tatsu and Masa, the warmth of Kyo’s arm around his waist, the strength exuding from the small man, had kept Koichi from breaking down, he physically kept Koichi standing.

                Where was all this going? Koichi was unsure, he enjoyed Kyo’s company, had always liked Kyo, but did he like him enough to go further? Tatsu was lost to him, he knew that for sure, when he was staring into his soon to be, ex-husband’s dead eyes. “Maybe I’ll talk to Shinya, he’ll know.”

~

                “Baby, come to bed, I have a treat for you.” He didn’t move, just stared at his tablet, not a thought in his mind. “Baby…” Hot hands are running over his chest, tweaking his nipples, snaking down, fingers sliding into the waist band of his track pants.

                “Mmm…You’re so fucking sexy, baby, I can’t believe you’re mine, once more.” A hot hand massages Tatsu’s flaccid cock, teasing it to life. Masa kneels in front of Tatsu, pulling his half hard cock out of his pants, breathing hot moist moans onto the head, before sliding it into his mouth. Resting his head on the back of the couch, Tatsu closes his eyes, a hand reaching down to fist the other’s hair. He starts to move, fucking the other man’s mouth at a rough, raw pace. The other hums, Tatsu’s cock vibrates, the bites, the tongue flicking the tip. The other’s mouth is an insane mix of pain and pleasure, leaving Tatsu breathless, as his release floods Masa’s mouth, Koichi flashes in his mind.

 

 

               


	5. Chapter 5

“It seems to me, you’re actually handling this rather well, Koichi. You have a plan, you’ve surrounded yourself with friends, no destructive behaviors and you’ve come to me to help keep you on track.” Dr. Maeta was initially disturbed when Koichi called for an appointment, and equally distraught when he heard the reason.

                “Looking at the situation from my aspect, Tatsu is the one that should make an appointment to see me. What he did, and in the manner, that he chose, is baffling and honestly disturbing, it’s highly out of character for him to conduct himself as he is.” Koichi had agreed to a monthly appointment, to insure he was moving in the right direction with his new single status.

                Koichi’s next step had been more difficult, finding a divorce lawyer and serving Tatsu with the documents. With the help of the DCR lawyers, Koichi was able to have Tatsu served, when he had been seen at Masa’s place of employment. Kyo had tailed the process server, and watched for Tatsu’s reaction when served. Kyo was hoping for a something epic, a complete meltdown, instead he saw a pathetic man, falling deeper into his self -imposed misery. After receiving the documents, Tatsu looked at the papers, then looked back at Masa’s store, shaking his head.

                Kyo was unsure of the reaction, but it looked a lot like guilt and regret. Was Tatsu feeling remorse? “Fuck you,” Kyo whispered. “You can’t have him back, asshole.” As Kyo walked away, he wasn’t feeling elated at Tatsu’s misery, feeling instead sad, but determined to keep Koichi for himself.

 

~

                “Do we know where Masa lives? Someone, probably management needs to speak to him about the future of Mucc.” Sitting at Sato’s table, the three members of Mucc were discussing the future of the band. “I guess one of us could follow Masa home…but that’s sort of creepy.” Yukke was not in favor of that option. “I say, we tell management who Tatsu is with, and have one of the legal team approach Masa at work, forcing him to take them to Tatsu. We need to be totally professional about this.” They agreed, leaving the specifics to DCR management.

 

                Rumors had been flying amongst the DCR bands, with words like abuse, drugs and other sordid terms. DCR management eventually had to send a notice to all bands, basically telling them to stop, that management had everything under control, which of course, was not the case.

                There were other rumors of a DCR/HBG party, a pre-celebration of the upcoming tour season. DCR liked to hype up the bands, sending them off on tour on a high note, and any excuse for a party at the HBG was always welcomed.

                Koichi was still working for DCR, so he of course knew ahead of most, about the upcoming event. “Will you want me serving during the party?” Koichi and Taka were talking staffing for the event.

                “Depends, does DCR need you that night? If not, yes, you’ll be serving, unless you don’t feel comfortable?” Koichi shook his head, “It’s fine, DCR doesn’t need me and I’ve never been on the other side of the counter for an event.

                “I’ll probably have you and Aki work the counter, your both quick. Mao and Kanon can work the patio.” Taka already had the paperwork for the party. “Basic event, DCR pays for the food and alcohol, HBG takes care of the patio area.”

 

~~

*Various telephone conversations.         

“ _Really? And he said nothing? Sounds whipped to me. That’s low, and for him to let it go? Shit, he’s lost his fucking mind.”_

_“Where was this? The restaurant? Aoi and Uruha, hmm. Well they don’t know as much as Ruki and I, but from what you said, they know now.”_

_“At our table? The one in the corner…are you sure? Fuck, Miya is going to lose his shit over this. Reita as well? Damn, that takes some balls. Okay, thanks.”_

_“It’s bizarre Shin, it’s like Masa is just dragging Tatsu around, and putting himself on display, replacing Koichi and thinking everyone will accept that. Be careful when you tell Miya, he’s going to go ballistic._ ”

 

~

                Miya walked into their bedroom and shut the door, leaving Shinya sitting with Miyu. Telling Miya what the people in the industry were saying, Shinya had expected a more volatile reaction from his husband, what he saw instead, was a deep cold quiet fury. “This maybe it, Miyu.”

~

 

                “Koichi, that was truly delicious, thank you.” Koichi had invited Kyo to dinner, telling him that he was lonely, and wanted Kyo to enjoy a home cooked meal. “Glad you enjoyed it. One of the drawbacks of being single, it’s hard to cook for one, ramen bowls and bento’s are the norm these days. I do miss going to Ojisan’s…” It was always there…the pain, hiding just under the surface and it revealed itself at the worst possible moments.

                Kyo saw a tear fall, reaching across the table, Kyo grasped Koichi’s hand. “It’s okay, I get it.” Kyo held Koichi’s hand, his thumb tenderly stroking the back, they stayed like for a few minutes. “Heh! Sorry, I got a bit stupid just now, let me clean up.” Koichi reluctantly pulled his hand away, and started removing plates from the table. _Should I ask him_?

                Kyo was unsure, he didn’t want to scare Koichi, it had only been four months since Tatsu had left him for Masa. “Kou, can I ask you something?” Kyo got up and walked into the kitchen, handing Koichi a dirty plate. “Mm, sure.”

                Kyo was shaking, he slowly moved behind Koichi, wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Koichi gasped, but didn’t move, just stood still. Kyo put his chin on Koichi’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of Koichi’s hair. “Is this okay, Kou?” he whispered into Koichi’s ear. Several seconds went by, before Koichi leaned his head back slightly, “Umm…yes Kyo, it’s fine.” Kyo could barely hear the younger man’s reply. Koichi started to then breath more evenly, the warm embrace was very comforting.

                “Kyo?” Koichi had to ask, to know the answer. “Do…are you…” he couldn’t say the words, but he didn’t have to, Kyo knew. “Yes.” Kyo answered, tightening his arms a little.

                “How long? I mean…when?” stammered Koichi. “That first night I met you, when I came to talk about Maeta.” Koichi pushed Kyo’s arms away, turning to face Kyo. “What? You’re joking, right?”

                Kyo grinned, “Nope, I told Tatsu, it was the giggle, your smile as well. I also meant what I said that night, that if he was ever mistreated you, all you had to do was call me.”

                “But that was almost 4 years ago! So, all this time? Those times with Die…you meant all that?” Kyo took Koichi by the hand, leading him to the couch, the pair sitting down, facing each other.

                “Yes, all this time, but I never expected _this_ to happen, ever. I am no thief, I am not Masa. I do not steal other people’s lovers, I was willing to just be your friend, whether you were with Tatsu or not, I want _you_ to be happy.”

                A single tear escaped, slowly sliding down Koichi’s cheek, which Kyo gently wiped it away. “If you wanted to go back to Tatsu, I would do whatever it took for that to happen, it’s not about me, Kou, it’s your happiness, that’s what’s important to me.”

                Lifting Koichi’s chin, Kyo leaned and brushed his lips against Koichi’s, giving the young man a chaste kiss. “Kou, I will not pressure you. If I am not who you want, I’ll respect that forever. But I still need to remain your friend, someone you can always rely on.”

                Koichi stared intently at Kyo, and without warning or hesitation, Koichi took Kyo’s face in his hands, and kissed him soundly, with a whispered, “Yes”

~~

 

                As people were filing into the patio area, some headed straight to the bar, Miya being first in line. “Hi Koichi, boy this is a weird flash back. When you get a break, stop by and say hi, Shinya is missing his…”

                “It’s okay, Miya. I’ll be Shinya’s adorable Kou forever. I’ll come by later to say hello to everyone.”  Miya was the last person Koichi had time to speak to, as the counter became busy, though most people commented and offered their support for Koichi.  Kyo was able to talk to his lover for a few minutes, letting Koichi know where he would be, and to join him during his break.

                “Kou, are you and Kyo a thing now?” Aki could guess. “Just really good friends, Aki. Not a serious relationship.” Koichi wasn’t ready and didn’t know how Kyo wanted to proceed in announcing their dating status. The night Kyo kissed Koichi ended at that, nothing more than a confession and a kiss.

                The line for the counter had dissipated and Koichi left for his break, making his way to sit with his friends, with Kyo joining them.

                “Do you guys have a plan yet? If he doesn’t pull his head out of his ass, what’s the next step?” Kyo, along with everyone else, hated the thought of Mucc breaking up, it wouldn’t be the same band without Tatsu. But the genuine reality had started to hit, and it was bleak.

                “The legal team is going to flush him out, force him to come to the offices and require him to answer questions. We really can’t do anything until then.” Miya explained.

                Just as Koichi was leaving the table to go back to work, the patio area suddenly got quiet, with Kyo moving quickly to Koichi’s side, a protective arm around his waist. Tatsu and Masa had just walked into the party, stunning everyone.

                Shinya, forever the comfort keeper, was the first to approach the couple. “Tatsu, it’s not appropriate for you to be here, you understand that, don’t you?” Masa stepped up to Shinya, “Shinya-kun, so good to see you!” Masa was hanging on Tatsu’s arm.

                “I can’t say the same for you, Masa, you both have a lot of balls being here.” Shinya’s eyes narrowed. “Tatsu is a member of Mucc, Shinya. He has every right to be here” snapped Masa.

                Leading Tatsu to another table, Miya intercepted the couple. “A member of Mucc? NO, he is not a member of MY band, Masa.” Miya’s body was vibrating with anger.

                Aki, Taka and Uta were now standing next to Koichi, Kanon, Mao and Reita, were physically restraining Ruki.

                “Tatsu can speak for himself, if he has the balls, right Tatsu? Do you have any integrity left? Or did Masa crush that as well?” Miya was now face to face with Tatsu. Shrugging off Masa’s arm, Tatsu turned away, “I’ll talk to you Miya, alone.” Tatsu and Miya walked away from the crowd, leaving a nervous Masa alone.

                Masa shifted nervously, foot to foot, finally turning towards the barn. Standing at the counter, he ordered a drink from Taka. As Taka had his back turned, Aki was staring Masa down.

                “What the fuck are you staring at, kid?” snapped Masa.

                “A skank assed slut, that steals other people’s husbands.” Aki said calmly, which pissed Masa off.

                “From what I’ve been told, Koichi was a shitty husband, obviously in a lot of ways, it took very little effort on my part to get Tatsu away from that…child.”

                “Tell me Masa, how was I shitty husband?” Koichi had pushed past Aki, confronting Masa.

                “Whiney, pathetic, clingy, did I say pathetic? Tatsu’s told me all about you, Koichi. You’re a slut, fucking that basket case friend of yours…that one.” Masa pointed to Taka. “Fucking Taka, while trying to get Tatsu to notice you. You’re not very smart either, not smart enough to keep from being beaten and raped. Whiney little boy, waaa some guy raped me, waaa.” Masa snorted, laughing at Koichi.

                Within one second of Masa’s last word, Masa was hit from the side, tackled to the ground a flurry of motion.

“WHORE! FUCK YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE, YOU LAUGH ABOUT KOICHI’AS RAPE! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!”

                Ruki was screaming as he pummeled Masa, who was just trying to cover up. Aki and Koichi jumped over the counter, trying to pull Ruki off Masa.

“FUCK YOU! LET ME KILL HIM! ASSHOLE! FUCK YOU, FUCKER!”

                Ruki was torn off Masa by Reita and Aoi, with Kai trying to calm him down.

                “Listen you skank assed bitch,” Kyo was now the one in Masa’s face. “You haven’t won anything. You think you’ve achieved something special by stealing Tatsu away from Koichi? Ignorant whore, you _both_ lost. Tatsu lost the best thing that ever came his way and he’s lost his band. So, don’t go thinking you’re going to be treated well by the industry, you won’t. You’re a pariah, a blight on humanity, a cum stain on a barroom floor. All of this, you will deserve all of this.”

                Just as Masa got up, Koichi calmly walked up and bitch slapped Masa…hard. “You’ve ruined my life, and you’ve ruined Tatsu’s life…all of it. But here’s the funny part, I’m SO much better than you, I have friends, true friends…and you have Tatsu. That’s it.”

                As Koichi walked away, he saw Tatsu standing near Miya. Walking up to his ex-husband, Koichi slapped Tatsu even harder than he had slapped Masa, and then walked into Kyo’s arms. The entirety of DCR, then turned their backs on Tatsu, leaving him standing with a bleeding Masa, who he looked at with contempt.

                Tatsu looked at Koichi again, who was in Kyo’s arms, crying. Kyo shot Tatsu a look that said only one thing, ‘ _He’s mine now’_! Shaking his head, Tatsu turned and exited the HBG, with a whiney Masa on his heels. Kyo held Koichi, letting him cry himself out. “I’m taking care of you now, Kou. You’re mine.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Miya, Sato and Yukke were in a meeting with DCR management and the legal team, discussing the Tatsu issue. When Shinya had asked what Tatsu’s reasons were for leaving, Miya just shook his head. “He’s not coming back, it doesn’t matter, it’s what’s best for Koichi.” It had been announced that Mucc was on hiatus, with no set date to return, leaving the remaining three members to pick up side work.

                After the fiasco with Masa, Kyo had taken Koichi home, worried that he may harm himself, being as fragile as he’d ever been. “How miserable it must be for Tatsu, to have such a negative creature to live with. I almost feel sorry for him, but he made the choice, how he has to live with it.”

                Kyo had Koichi’s head in his lap, carding his hair. “So, what about us…or is there an us?” Kyo needed to ask, he wanted to move carefully, not to rush into a serious relationship. Koichi peered up at Kyo, then sat up, facing the spikey man.       

                “I…um…” stuttered Koichi, “I would like an ‘us’” He was blushing furiously. “But?” Kyo asked.   
“I don’t want anyone saying you took advantage of me! If I’m to be with you, it’s not a rebound thing…or, um...shit!” Kyo saw a tear fall. “What if we just keep it between us for now? Everyone knows we’ve been friends for years, so let’s just let them to continue to believe that. Sound good?”

                “But when we’re alone, are we still just friends?” Koichi whispered. “Kou, look at me please. I’ll be whatever you want me to be, friends, lovers, whatever. Regardless, I want to make you happy.” Koichi wiggled closer to Kyo, “Kiss me?” Kyo’s heart lurched. “Of course.”

                Cupping Koichi’s face gently, Kyo felt like he had to be so careful, as if Koichi would shatter in his hands. This was different for a man who by nature, was raw and extreme, traits that had helped propel his career. With Koichi, he had never experienced the overwhelming desire to care for someone, in ever aspect, sexual and non-sexual. Many of Kyo’s former lovers were viewed as rugged and tough, Koichi was on the opposite end of that spectrum.

                Koichi mewled as Kyo’s kiss deepened, “Kyo…” Koichi was pulled into Kyo’s lap, strong arms enveloping him. Kyo pulled back, just enough to whisper, “You’re perfect, please don’t ever forget that, do not change who you are to suit my needs.” Koichi nodded, almost imperceptivity, “I won’t.” Renewing the kiss, Kyo tightened his arms around his new lover, causing Koichi to wiggle closer. That squirming around, had an affect on the business in Kyo’s pants.

                “Please, Kou…don’t move around so much, stop wiggling, please,” Kyo moaned in Koichi’s mouth. “You’re serious testing my self-control.” Koichi giggled, causing Kyo to moan yet again. “Don’t giggle! That’s what started all this!” Kyo returned to kissing Koichi, trying to control the wiggling lover in his lap.

                “It’s much too soon, I won’t do anything until you’re 100% read, but all bets are off, after that.”

~

                “Meh! I’m bored with cooking!” Koichi was sitting with Taka, whining about everything. “What the hell, Kou? What’s got your panties in a bunch today?” Koichi slumped on the couch, “I dunno, tired I guess. Working two jobs is harder than I imagined, even if one job is working from home.” In actuality, Koichi was more sexually frustrated than tired, but he couldn’t announce that to Taka. He was about to start whining again, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

                “ _Hi, sitting at Taka’s, whining that I’m tired and don’t want to cook. No, I’m not working tonight…well I have DCR stuff to do…” Koichi suddenly sat up. “Count me in! Hell yes! Okay, will someone pick me up? Yay_!” Taka looked puzzled. “I have to run, Kyo’s taking me to dinner with his guys! Free meal!”

                Koichi was dressed and ready when Kyo and Die stopped to pick him up. “Ready?” A steady stream of conversation kept the drive to the restaurant short and sweet. Walking in, the members of Diru were already seated. Koichi was slightly nervous, as he only really knew Shinya and Kyo.

                “Kou-kun!” Shinya had not known that Koichi had been invited, but was none the less pleased and gave Kyo a mischievous grin.

                All through dinner, Die, Kyo and Toshiya told tour stories, with some of the details causing both Koichi and Shinya to blush a deep red. Kaoru was the quiet leader, much like Miya, and Toshiya was a huge prankster, always ready to pull something on someone, but all in good fun.

                Just after finishing dinner, Kyo patted Koichi’s knee, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “Do you mind if I tell them about us?” Koichi immediately froze, but looking at Shinya, he relaxed, “Okay, it’s fine.”

                Kyo looked at his friends, his band mates and smiled, “I actually wanted you guys to know…” before he could finish, Toshiya started to giggle, leaving Kyo glaring at him. “It’s about time, Kyo…” Kyo looked at the others. “You mean…you know?” Die flung his head back and laughed, “Of course we know, dumbass!”  Shinya reached for Koichi’s hand, “It’s okay Kou-kun, we’re all happy for you.”

                Kyo sat with his arms crossed, “Guess it was obvious then?” The group all nodded. “Welcome to the family, Koichi!” Through all of it, Koichi was beet red, eyes wide and mouth open. “Um…how did you know?”

                “I’ve known since day one.” proclaimed Die, “The night he met you, at Tatsu’s…he had it bad.” Die was snickered, as Kyo flipped him a middle finger.

                “Kou-kun, I have to say, I knew as well.” Shinya looked embarrassed. “But I also knew, that Kyo would never act on it. He has too much respect for you and himself.” The group went on to tease both Kyo and Koichi, but with the gentleness of good friends.  There had been quite a few mutual friends and acquaintances that night at the restaurant, and some knew of the problems with Koichi and Tatsu and as a result, the room suddenly went quiet. Looking at the front of the dining room, Tatsu and Masa stood poised, waiting for a table.

~

                The room was buzzing in low tones, as Tatsu and Masa were lead to a table, but one that was situated away from the other patrons. Shinya shot a quick glance at Koichi, who was surprisingly un-phased by his ex-husband’s close proximity.

                “Koichi…” Die whispered. “Die, it’s fine. Really all of you, don’t worry so much, it doesn’t bother me anymore. Look how utterly miserable he is.”

                Koichi was correct, Tatsu did indeed look miserable, while Masa preened, glancing around to see who had noticed him, who might be there.

                “Kyo, can you take me home please? I still have some DCR work to do tonight.” After hugging everyone, being reassured that everyone had his back, Kyo and Die took Koichi home. “Do you want me to stay?” Kyo asked, hoping to get a yes. “I’m fine, really. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?” The couple shared a good night kiss, and Kyo was on his way.

                “He has some fucking nerve, showing up with that skank.” Die was on a rant, while Kyo was deep in thought. _Why is Tatsu forcing this? Is he trying to prove something_? Die waved as he drove away, Kyo still in deep thought as he walked up the stairs to his flat. His phone vibrated, jarring him to the present.

                “Kou, what’s wrong?” Kyo assumed Koichi was distressed. “Stop being a worry wart, Kyo, everything is fine. I just wanted to say thank you, for dinner and asking me if it was okay to tell the others about us.” Kyo started to breathe easier. “Well, that was kind of an epic fail, they already knew! Am I that transparent?” Koichi laughed, “I think they saw how happy you are, and figured it out, that’s all.” Kyo smiled, “Well, I am happy, and that’s no lie.”

 

~

                “You are either really arrogant, or fucking stupid as hell, Tatsuro.” Kaoru had decided to say something, he had yet to voice his opinion to anyone. Looking at Masa, Kaoru growled, “You! You say nothing!” Looking back at Tatsuro, “I’m not sure you understand the ramifications of what you’ve done, what you’re doing. We are, were, peers Tatsu and you’ve thrown everything away, your husband, your band and you’ve alienated everyone around you, for that.” Kaoru sneered, looking at Masa. “That thing, almost ruined you the first time around, he tormented you, your friends and did everything but kill you…and now he’s back, doing the same as before.” Kaoru looked at Masa, “You should have stayed away. You’ve ruined several lies, changed them forever. I hope you’re happy with yourself, Masa. You are truly an aberration, ugly to the core, with no soul.” Kaoru took one last look at his former peer, his friend, shaking his head he turned his back on Tatsu.

                “Why do you let them talk to you like that? You never stop them from saying shit about you or me, so why don’t you stop them?” Tears were rolling down Masa’s face as he spoke.

                “Because, Masa. It’s all true…all of it.”

                For the rest of the evening, Tatsu watched the faces of his former friends, his peers in the industry, look at him with disgust and some hatred. “They’re just jealous.” Masa tried. ‘Jealous of what, Masa? Why would anyone be jealous of what we have?” Tatsu wouldn’t look at Masa, who had tears burning to be released. “But, baby, um… what we are, what we have is…” Tatsu cut Masa off.

                “What we have is a necessary evil, Masa. It’s the real-life version of Hell.”

 

~~

                “Kyo? You’re joking, right?” Taka could not believe, refused to even consider Kyo as a love interest for Koichi. “Why not Taka?” Koichi defended his new lover. “He’s sweet, caring and gentle.” Koichi was a little hurt by Taka’s reaction.  “Kou, we’re taking about Kyo here, he almost beat Morrie to death! I know he’s not always like that…” Koichi shrugged, “Well, get use to it Taka, he confessed and I really like him, so bleh!” Koichi stuck out his tongue at Taka.

                Shinya had informed Miya about the new relationship between Koichi and Kyo. “Kyo? Really? That’s an odd couple, is Koichi safe with Kyo?” Shinya reached over and smacked Miya in the back of the head. “OF COURSE, HE’S SAFE!” Shinya yelled. “Koichi is probably safer with Kyo than Tatsu. Kyo has been in love with Koichi since they met, right after the raped.”

                Miya was shocked, “That long? Are you sure?” Shinya nodded, “I knew the first time I saw Kyo looking at Koichi, it was so obvious. I can’t believe you didn’t see it.” Miya just shook his head.

                “Did Tatsu react to anything?” This was a topic that burned Miya’s soul. “Kaoru said he talked to Tatsu, but he just sat there, not saying anything.” Shinya knew that Miya had been informed of the cause of Tatsu’s full rejection of his normal life, but did not push his husband for information, there had to be a valid reason that Miya could not tell his husband.

                “From what Kaoru said, Tatsu’s getting a lot of grief from everyone, not just his friends. Kaoru also said that Tatsu looks miserable, much like he did the first time around with Masa, but in an unhealthy miserable.” Knowing the reason Tatsu was miserable wore heavy on Miya’s heart, but he knew…Tatsu was lost to them, and Miya was unsure if he would help Tatsu find his way back.

 

                “ _Will you be home today, Kou? I’d like to come by later, I’ll bring Ojisan’s for dinner…Okay, see you in a bit_.”

~~

                Working from home, Koichi had been cooped up in the house since 8am, Kyo calling and offering to bring Ojisan’s was enough of a justification for Koichi to pack it in for the day. Kyo was becoming more important to Koichi every day, though love was not yet in play. They really had not had any type of physical relationship, out side of serious kissing sessions, and Koichi was becoming frustrated. “Pfft! I wish he would just move on with it! Guess I’m going to have to push for it.”

                Kyo walked into Koichi’s kitchen with two bags and a box. Taking the bags, Koichi divided up the ramen, watching Kyo put the box on the coffee table. “What’s that?” Kyo looked at Koichi, pressing a finger to his lips, “Watch.” Kyo said softly.

                Teo appears and jumped on the table, sniffing the box. Kyo had walked into the kitchen, hugging Koichi from behind. Whatever was in the box, interested Teo a great deal. The cat tapped the box, and it moved! Taking Koichi by the hand, Kyo led him to the couch. As Koichi sat down, “Close your eyes, Kou.” Koichi closed his eyes, shaking nervously. Kyo opened the box and placed its contents on Koichi’s lap. “Open your eyes.” 

                Koichi cried out, “OH MY GOD! Kyo, he’s beautiful!” The tiny gray ball of fur, let out a cry. A soft gray kitten, looked up at Koichi. “Do you like him? I thought Teo could use a friend.” Picking up the tiny kitten, Koichi brought it up his face, a tiny paw reaching out to touch Koichi’s nose. Koichi looked at Kyo, “Yes, I love him! Thank you.” Kyo bent down to kiss his lover.

                Putting the kitten on the couch, it took Teo a few seconds to jump up and check the latest addition to the family. Touching noses, Teo drew back and hissed at the baby. “Teo! Be nice to the baby!” scolded Koichi. “He’ll be fine, my cats did the same thing.” Kyo drew Koichi into his arms, cradling his lover, while they watched the kitten explore.

 Koichi then reached for Kyo, wanting more than a cuddle and pulled the man into a soft kiss. Koichi’s tongue ran over Kyo’s bottom lip, biting it gently. Kyo moaned, “…Kou…” Kyo ran his hand up Koichi’s arm, reaching to caress his cheek, running his fingers up into his lover’s hair, exploring Koichi’s body, but never breaking the kiss.

“Please…Kyo, touch me…” whispered Koichi. Kyo stood up holding his hand out, he pulled Koichi up, leading him to the bedroom. As they both crawled onto the bed, Kyo looked a little tense. “I, um…wasn’t prepared for this tonight…” Koichi giggled, “Top draw…both.”

Kyo pulled his shirt off, and laid next to Koichi. “Um…I have to tell you something.” Koichi was turning red. “I’ve only ever been with Tatsu, so I um…” This confession hit Kyo directly in the heart. “And well, I um…the whole rumor about…your…” Koichi was giggling.

Kyo had moved to settle over his lover, straddling Koichi’s hips. “I’ll be very careful, but if I’m hurting you, you need to tell me, promise?” Koichi nodded. Kyo reached down and pulled Kou’s shirt off, a small sound passing through his lips, “Kou…” bending down, Kyo kissed the other, small bites, exploring, tasting, all of it leaving Koichi begging for more, and wanting to feel the final connection with Kyo.


	7. Chapter 7

As Koichi turned over, he was hit with a hot sharp pain, causing him to cry out. “FUCK! Oh my god, what the hell?” He stopped moving, “K…Kyo?” Reaching for his lover, there was nothing but a cool spot in his place. “Kyo!” he yelled out, louder this time. “What’s wrong?” Kyo dashed into the room. “Um…it hurts, like scary hurt,” whimpered Koichi. With a sad smile, Kyo bent down to kiss Koichi. “I’ll get a bath started, it will help.”

                Helping Koichi into the bathtub, Kyo went to make tea. _Fuck, is it going to hurt like this every time_? “Here’s some tea.” Kyo sat on the side of the tub, “I’m sorry baby, we should have done this last night.” Leaning his head back, Koichi dared to ask, “Is this something I’ll eventually get used to?” he giggled. “Or am I destined to walk funny for the rest of my life?”  Kyo face palmed, “There will be no permanent damage, sheesh, cut a guy a break.  
               

                “How’s the baby? Teo hasn’t hurt him, has he?” For obvious reasons, Koichi had temporarily forgotten the kitten. “Actually, they’re curled up together on the couch. You need to come up with a name, we can’t just call him baby.”

                Kyo helped Koichi out of the tub, which the bath had make Koichi hurt a little less. “Do you have any plans today? If not, soak in the tub again, it’ll help.” Kyo knew this was always a problem for his lovers initially, Koichi would all so become accustomed to it in time.

                Kyo had plans for the day, kissing Koichi and leaving, with a promise of dinner later in the day.

~~

                “Choose another place to eat, Masa.” Tatsu had agreed to take Masa out to dinner, but the man had chosen the industry friendly restaurant, an establishment that had become difficult to frequent. “But…” Masa pouted. “I’m not taking you there, it’s become a problem.” Tatsu could not be swayed on this. He was epically tired of all the confrontations that came with taking Masa out in public.

                “Only because of that little slut ex of yours.” snarled Masa. “If he’d just go the fuck away,” Tatsu moved quickly, pushing Masa against the wall. “SHUT the FUCK up, Masa! Leave Koichi out of all conversations in MY flat! Is that understood?” Tatsu was raging. “Yes…” whined Masa.

~

                “ _Do you mind if we cancel tonight? Shinya, Kai and Ruki want to take me to dinner. Thanks, I’ll call you when I get home_.”

 

                “Kou-kun! It’s been ages!” Ruki threw his arms around his friend. “Hello Kou-kun.” Shinya and Kai hugged Koichi close. “So…how’s Kyo?” Kai joked, nudging Shinya “Kyo? What’s Kyo got to do with Koichi?” Ruki had not heard that the two had become an item.

                “Um, Kyo and I are dating, it’s pretty recent, I haven’t seen you in a while Ruki,” Koichi was blushing, waiting for something ‘Ruki-eques’ to be said, but was surprised with Ruki’s reaction.

                “Does he make you happy, Kou-kun? Truly happy?” Looking Ruki in the eyes, “Very happy Ruki, Thank you.” Leaving Ruki not to say another word on the topic. This was Ruki’s way of giving his approval to Koichi. “Kyo brought me a new kitten! He’s so cute, tiny and a fluffy gray, I still haven’t named him.”

                For the next thirty minutes the topic of conversation was names for kittens. The group of friends arrived at Ojisan’s Ramen Hut, for a good home cooked dinner. “Hello Ojisan! I think we all would like our usual, please.” Koichi ordered for everyone. A boisterous Ruki, Kai and Shinya teasing Koichi, it was a fun boy’s night out, although Ojisan was puzzled, and when Koichi excused himself for the bathroom, Ojisan questioned Shinya.

                “This young one…he is no longer with his husband?” Shinya shook his head, “No Ojisan, he’s not. His husband left him for someone else, it’s a mess really.” Ojisan looked at Shinya. “That troubles me, something isn’t being said by his husband.” Koichi rejoined the group, all enjoying a final beer before they finished off the night out.

                “Ojisan, still the best pork cutlet and ramen in town! Thank you again.”” The group bowed and left the tiny restaurant. Just as the door closed, Tatsu and Masa rounded the corner. “Shit!” Kai groaned. “Just ignore them Kai, let’s go.” Shinya had his hand on Koichi’s back, guiding him. But Ruki was not going to go quietly, walked up to Tatsu and slapped him, looking at Masa, Ruki spit on the other’s shoes, “Whore” Ruki turned his back on the couple and rejoined this group, as they walked away.

                “Aren’t you going to do anything?” Masa shrieked. Tatsu just stared at Masa, then turning to go into Ojisan’s. “Can I have two of the pork cutlet and Ramen to go please?” Ojisan looked at Tatsu and sighed. “I am ashamed of you. I will not refuse you service, but you are a shameful man.” Tatsu looked at Ojisan with dead, lifeless eyes. “You’re right, Ojisan, I am a shameful man.”

~

                “From what I’ve heard, Tatsu and Masa can’t be in public around industry people.” Miya was talking with Sato and Yukke. “Sucks to be them and I don’t care.” Sat was disgusted with his former friend. “Well, the next move will be the legal team and management have told Tatsu that he must attend this meeting, or they will take him to court for breach of contract.” Miya rubbed his eyes. The entire problem with Tatsu weighed heaviest on him, then the others, he was Leader-san, Mucc was his band.

                “I think we have to seriously think about our next move as a band. Will we continue? A new vocalist? Or do we break up?” Sato looked at Yukke, “MOTHER FUCKER!” slamming his fist on the table. Yukke had crossed his arms, and put his head on the table. “When is the meeting?” mumbled Yukke, “Tomorrow, 2pm, at the studio offices.”

 

                “You’re staying here, or go home. Pick one. I have to be there, you don’t, you’ll just cause problems for everyone.”

 

                Miya, Yukke and Sato sat at the large conference table, in the main office of Danger Crue Records, flanked by management and the legal team. Tatsu sat alone on the other side. Questions were posed to Tatsu, in regards to his abandonment of Mucc and additional duties as a part of DCR. His only response was “I have my reasons.” Given the choice to return to work with Mucc, or to leave the band, “I’m leaving.”

                “Tatsu wait! Why? Just tell us why! Koichi deserves an answer as well.” Yukke begged. Tatsu sighed, shook his head and walked of their lives and out of Mucc.

~

                “DCR issued a statement, that as of today, Mucc is on permanent hiatus, with no return date at this time.” Kaoru read aloud. “Shinya, what are Miya, Sato and Yukke going to do now?” Toshiya was almost in tears, “Miya will work with other bands, producing and Sato and Yukke are going to pick up session work. We’ll all be okay financially, it’s the emotional toll this is taking on everyone, that I’m most worried about.”

                “Miya said that Tatsu just sat at the table, saying nothing but, ‘I have my reasons, I’m leaving.’ That’s it, no explanation, nothing.” Kyo had heard from Shinya abut the DCR meeting. “Guess we’ll never know.” Koichi was upset that day, his divorce from Tatsu was finalized. “I’m officially done with him, now he’s alone, more or less.” Koichi was sitting in Kyo’s lap. “Oh well, his loss is now my perfectly sexy hot boyfriend!” Kyo nuzzled Koichi’s neck, nibbling on his ear. “Everyone I ran into at the studio, wanted me to say hi for them. Ryo and Yui, some others. They all asked how you were, the usual stuff.”

                “Gordy! Stop terrorizing Teo!” Gordy, the gray kitten was ambushing Teo constantly, making the tiny cat’s life, hell. Kyo tightened his grip on his lover, who then wiggled just enough to earn a soft bite on the neck. “You’re nastier than I thought, and you call Gordy a terrorist? You terrorize me every time I touch you.” Leaning into Kyo, Koichi thought back to those early days with Tatsu. Then he looked at Kyo. “I’m so damned lucky.” he whispered. Rubbing noses with Kyo, “Let’s go to bed…” Kyo offered no argument, picked up his lover, kissing him as he carried Kou to the bedroom.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Mmm…that was amazing baby.” Breathing hard, Masa was in the afterglow of orgasm. “Fuck, I love…” Masa watches as Tatsu out of bed, and walked to the bathroom without saying a word.

                The water couldn’t be hot enough, nor the soap too harsh, Tatsu could never remove the stain of Masa completely. Living a false life, hurting so many people he loved, and having all of it lost, in a matter of hours, caused by one single person, Masa, all for the safety of a child and her mother, neither of which would deserve the scrutiny of the press, if the information was made public.

                This is what Masa had hanging over Tatsu, controlling his life, ruining others. All of the public confrontations; the restaurant, the HBG, DCR, it was a back fire of an elaborate ruse that was wreaking havoc on Masa’s dream that he would have somehow be welcomed back into the fold as Tatsu’s returning lover. What Masa had not anticipated was the love and loyalty for Koichi, the greatest casualty of the ruse.

                “Baby, are you coming back to bed? I’m a little lonely,” whined Masa. “No, I’m staying up for a bit, I’ll be in later.” Masa wasn’t happy with the way his life was going, his grand scheme not going as planned. He had dreams of being reunited with his lover, but even on the first day, Masa knew the reunion wouldn’t be smooth. His hatred grew, every day for Koichi. “Whiney little ugly shit,” whispered every time Koichi’s name was mentioned.

                The confrontation at the DCR party, had ended badly for Masa, not only receiving a beat down from Ruki, but a bitch slap from Koichi as well. What hurt Masa the most, was Tatsu not defending him in any way. “Why did you let them attack me? You did nothing!” Masa screamed at Tatsu when they arrived back at their flat.

                “You deserved every bit of that, you make a joke, or tried to, about Kou’s rape, I would have slapped you myself if I’d had a chance.” Tatsu had no emotion in his voice. “What?” cried Masa. “What part of that didn’t you get? Rape isn’t funny, Masa. You deserved to beat for what you said.” Tatsu ignored Masa the rest of the evening, leaving Masa sulking in the bedroom. “That little fuck stain ex of his… he needs to be removed, then there wouldn’t be a problem.”

~

                “I have to keep it like this, I can’t risk exposing her, none of this is her or the child’s fault, I am purely to blame. I’m sorry, beyond everything else, that I hurt Koichi, you _know_ this, Miya.” Tatsu did not have enough time to explain everything to Miya. “Are you sure this is the way to deal with this problem?” Miya was beyond shocked with the small amount of information that Tatsu had just given him. “I don’t have enough time tonight, I’ll text you and we can meet up, then I’ll tell you everything. Don’t say anything to anyone…you CAN’T! Please promise me that Miya!”

                Miya was quiet the rest of the night, worrying his lover. “I can’t tell you Shin, not yet. Trust me, okay? We’ve lost Tatsu, that’s all I can say right now.”

~~

                Miya and Tatsu were sitting on a bench at the beach walk, near the small café that they had all visited. Tatsu had his elbows on his knees, head in his hands, trying not to break down completely. Miya was still stunned, the story Tatsu had told him, was a true disaster for everyone involved, everyone except Masa.

                “I’ve been supporting her, since day one, the child as well. What else could I have done, Miya? I’m just as guilty as she is, a moment of weakness has now moved into a lifetime of pain.”

                “How are you…what are you going to do about Masa? Staying in a relationship with him…Tatsu it’s taking a toll on your health, it’s so obvious that all of the stress is making you ill.”

                “I don’t know what to do, stay with him, until one of leaves, or…” Tatsu shook his head, “How’s Kou? Is he…is Kyo making him happy? Taking care of him?”

                “Kyo’s in love with Koichi, from what Shinya told me, he has been since that first night at your flat…when he came over with Maeta’s information,” chuckled Miya, “Evidently I was oblivious, I had no clue. Kyo is taking very good care of Koichi, I doubt though, that you’ll ever get him back, at least not without a huge fight.” Patting Tatsu on the shoulder, Miya felt for his friend, “I’m sorry, Tatsu.”

                “I don’t deserve …I have no right to ask Koichi to come back, I’ve done too much damage.” With those last words, Tatsu finally broke down, leaving Miya to try to comfort his friend.

 

~

                “Where the hell have you been all day? I called you at least ten times!” Masa was pissed, and highly suspicious, “You were supposed to have lunch with me at work!” Tatsu looked at Masa with a blank expression. “I was busy, I had things to do, sorry I missed your lunch.” He said in a flat voice. Masa had an idea where Tatsu was, “Watching that little toy husband of yours…oops, EX husband? Poor Tatsu, all butt hurt over his ex-slut” snarled Masa. “Remember Tatsu, I hold the key, so stop fucking worrying about that little shit…you’d better be thinking of a certain 4 yr. old girl…and me!” Masa walked towards Tatsu, reaching out and grabbing Tatsu by the hips, sliding his hands into the back pockets.

                “You need only to worry one thing, fucking me, nothing else matters. Keep me happy and there’s no problem… piss me off badly enough, you’re done.” Masa took his hand, and started teasing Tatsu’s cock alive, grinding his hips against his lover. “Oh? What’s this? At least part of you loves me…the best part!” pressing his lips to Tatsu’s, Masa slid a hand up Tatsu’s back, stroking his long hair, then fisting the back of Tatsu’s head.

                “You will fuck me…now. You will cry out my name…then you will shower with me, and finally you will take us out to dinner, where I say we go. If people talk shit, You WILL speak up. I’m done with your asshole friends trashing me…if you refuse, I’ll be making phone calls tomorrow, and you’ll be buried…completely.” Masa grasped Tatsu’s hand, and led him to the slaughter of what remained of his soul.

~

                “ _I need help…your type of help. Do you have time to see me today? At your office? Thanks.”_

 _“Be there at 2, don’t’ tell anyone, please Miya_.”

 

                “That’s a hell of a story, Tatsu. If I would have heard it from anyone else, I would have called them a liar.” Detectives Aoyama and Fujioka were stunned at the information they were provided, especially the information that Koichi had divorced Tatsu.

                “Legally, what can I do? I don’t’ want her named, nor the child, I’d rather stay with Masa before I’d bring her into this.” Tatsu was grasping at straws, feeling more trapped every day, with Masa’s increasing demands.

                “Have you had a paternity test done? I’m not saying she’s lying, but that sort of proof will help your case.” Aoyama was copious amounts of notes, this case needed to be as detailed as possible.

                “Has she ever demanded money from you, Tatsu? Could she be working with Masa?” Fujioka was covering everything. “No, she’s never asked, but I’ve been sending her money on a regular basis for the child.” Fujioka looked puzzled. “Whose word were you going on, when she told you she was pregnant? Hers alone? Have you seen the child in person?”

Aoyama looked at Fujioka, “Do you think?” Fujioka paused, “It’s not unheard of. Tatsu, we need dates, places, specifics, like the date you had sex with this woman, and if you know, the birthdate of the child, also, where Masa was when all this happened. Once you have that, call us.”

                Tatsu and Miya stopped to talk, before leaving through different exits. “What do you think? I may need your help on dates, I vaguely remember the live, what time of year it was, but venue? You keep records of all that, right?” Miya nodded, “Yep, meticulous records. I probably have set lists, DCR may have photos, even video and crowd shots.” With plans to meet up again, the men went their separate ways, both deep in thought for the potential end of this nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

“I want to go to the restaurant tonight, and if anyone says shit you’re backing me up.” Masa demanded. While Masa was in the shower, Tatsu sent a quick text to Miya; “ _Restaurant, 7pm, start shit with me_.”  Tatsu had resorted to using a burner phone, in order to Text Miya and the two detectives, hiding the phone in the car, since Masa didn’t drive, figuring it would be safe.

                “I’m ready,” Masa preened in front of a mirror. “I called a cab, I feel like drinking tonight.” Tatsu needed a few drinks. “You look nice tonight.” He tried to sound natural. “I … I do?” Masa blinked, “Um…thanks.”

                Helping Masa into the cab, they talked some, Tatsu biting his tongue so often, he thought it might bleed. Arriving at the restaurant, Tatsu asked for one of the semi-private rooms, leaving Masa doing a diva like stroll through the dining area. Spotting Miya, Masa linked arms with Tatsu, as they walked past the other couple. Shinya glared openly at both Masa and Tatsu, but said nothing.

                “Could we have a bottle of champagne, please?” Tatsu held Masa’s chair for him, surprising the other an. “What’s up with you? You’re almost being too nice.” Tatsu looked hurt. “Well, I’m tired of the fighting, it won’t change anything will it? You’re with me now, so I need to accept that and try to live a normal life…right?” Tatsu leaned over and kissed Masa lightly on the lips.

                Masa seemed dazed… _it finally worked, he’s going to love me again_! “Okay, thank you.” Masa said softly. The couple enjoyed a lovely dinner and two bottles of good champagne, leaving Mas a little more than drunk and Tatsu feigning extreme drunkenness. “I need to use the restroom and have the concierge call for a cab, I’ll be right back.” Tatsu kissed Masa on the cheek. As he left the small dining room, he ran right into Miya, the two men squared off, both winking at the other.

                “Hey asshole! What the fuck Tatsu? Drunk? Wow, you’re really hitting bottom, aren’t you?” snarled Miya. Masa heard voices, and looked into the main dining area, seeing Tatsu and Miya facing off.

                “Fuck off, Miya. Leave me the hell alone.” Tatsu tried to walk away, Miya grabbing Tatsu’s arm.

                “Still with that skank assed bitch, Masa? Or have you grown some balls…probably not, it doesn’t take much in the way of balls to fuck that whore…does it?” The low sounds of voices from the other diners reaches Masa.

                “MIYA!” Gasped Shinya, “Stay out of this Shin!” snapped Miya. Masa was now standing next to Tatsu, pulling on him, trying to lead him away. “It’s okay baby, let’s just got.” Tatsu didn’t say anything, he just shoved Miya in the chest. “Shut your mouth! Masa has done nothing to you! Leave him alone!” Masa is now stepping in between the two men. Other’s in the dining room are approaching, poised for action if needed.

                “Tatsu, take your boyfriend, or whatever he is and leave please.” Reita and Uruha had just walked into the room, catching the shoving match. Reita had stepped between Tatsu and Miya, Uruha trying to lead Masa out. “Let’s just leave, baby.” Masa pleaded. Tatsu paid the tab and exited the front doors to a waiting cab. Before closing the door, the manager of the restaurant approached the cab.

                “I’m sorry, Tatsuro-sama, you and your guest are no longer welcomed. I’m sure you understand our reasons. Thank you.”

                The ride to Tatsu’s flat was deathly quiet, Masa sitting as far away from Tatsu as possible. Tatsu for his part, played the angry drunk boyfriend.  Walking into the flat, Tatsu grabbed Masa, and shoved him hard against the wall, mashing his mouth against Masa’s, and trying to shove his hand down the other’s pants.

                “Tatsu! Wait…what …Stop!” Masa was scared, Tatsu was still rutting against him. Masa finally slapped Tatsu and ran to the bedroom, locking the door. Tatsu fell face first into the couch, trying to stifle his laughter. _THAT WAS PERFECT_!

 

~~

                “Really? You couldn’t just let him walk by? You had to get into his face? What the hell was that all about?” Shinya was in disbelief over the incident at the restaurant that night. “Baby, I’m really very sorry, but everything that is going on now is important, please trust me on this.” Miya kissed Shinya, “Okay, I don’t like this one bit! Whatever it is, I hope it ends soon!”

                “ _That was perfect! He’s totally freaked out right now_!”

~

                He sat across the street from the flat, watching and waiting for activity, any hint of Koichi being home. Tatsu had been watching Koichi for the last several weeks, just watching. There was a small park across the street from Kou’s new flat, where Tatsu was able to sit on a bench, hidden partially by a large cement pillar, still leaving him with a good view of the flat.

                Koichi looking happy, leaving his flat with Kyo, the couple kissing at the door, when Kyo departed. Tatsu had watched Koichi at the HBG, from the middle observation deck of Tokyo Tower, using binoculars, much like any tourist. Kyo visiting Koichi at work, the two, standing close, exchanging whispers and small kisses. It tore Tatsu to pieces, every kiss, every touch that Kyo gave Koichi, stabbed Tatsu in the heart. Every time he finished watching Koichi, Tatsu would break down, hidden from everyone.  “ _I love you, Kou baby, I’m so sorry I had to destroy our love, there was no other way_.”

~

“ _Meet me at the PD_.”

 

“Gentlemen, have a seat please.” Detectives Aoyama and Fujioka sat across from Tatsu and Miya, who were flushed with the anticipation of some new information.

“Before we start, we need a few answers.” Aoyama opened his notebook. “In regards to DCR and their legal department, we may need to involved them at some point. This would mean disclosing what information you have given us, and what we’ve uncovered.” Tatsu nodded, “We will, if possible, not involve anyone you have not cleared with us, to be informed on this case. Will you agree to this?”

Miya looked at Tatsu, “We would prefer, that no more people than is necessary, including the members of Mucc, Gazette and Dir en Grey. If we can limit the number of people involved, we will agree.”

“Thanks to the information you’ve provided Miya, we know the location of the woman involved, but we have not approached her as of yet. We would like to put her under surveillance, making sure we have valid proof that she is somehow involved with the deception.” Aoyama looked at Tatsu, “I know it’s difficult, but we need you to play Masa’s game a while longer. We need to confront the woman, bring her in for questioning and a statement. Once we have that, then we’ll make our move on Masa.”

Fujioka held up his hand, “One last item; Do you want Masa charged and prosecuted? And the same for the woman. Don’t answer now, think about it.”  Tatsu looked at Miya, “What should we do? Masa ruined my life and Koichi’s, does Masa deserve to go to prison?”

                “Yes, he does.”

~

                Tatsu had just left Masa at work, appearing to be the considerate boyfriend, but dying inside with every touch. Crossing the street to go into the music store, Tatsu froze, darting into the store. Koichi and Kyo were walking ahead of Tatsu, heads together sharing some secret. Looking over at Masa’s shop, Tatsu decided to follow Koichi, as he walked with Kyo.

                When out of the direct public eye, Kyo would stop walking, pull Koichi into his arms and kiss his lover. After thirty minutes of following his ex-husband, Tatsu turned around and went to the train station, sitting in the back of the last car. Arriving at his stop, Tatsu made his way to his flat, _their_ flat. Looking in the kitchen, for anything alcoholic, Tatsu settled on beer and a partial bottle of sake, to numb the pain.

                “Tadaima,” Masa called out, toeing his shoes off in the genkan. “Baby?” Masa found Tatsu, passed out on their couch, empty bottles littering the floor around him. “What the hell?” Shaking Tatsu’s shoulder, trying to wake him, Tatsu turned over, “Koichi…” he whispered. The utterance of that name, flamed Masa’s anger.

                “KOICHI? YOU FUCKER! What the HELL are you doing, calling out for that stupid boy!” Masa slapped Tatsu awake. “What the fuck, Masa!” Tatsu snapped up into a sitting position. “What the hell was that for?” Masa sneered at Tatsu, “Because, you just called out that pathetic boy’s name just now.” Shaking his head, “I can’t control my dreams, Masa. I lived with Koichi for almost four years, cut me some slack for fucks sake.” Tatsu shook his head. It took over an hour of talking and two hours of rough sex to pacify Masa.

 

~

                “ _It’s time_.”

 

                “Gentlemen, I think we’re good to go. What we need to do is go over the specifics, then we need to come up with a situation in which we can take Masa into custody. Tatsu are you sure you want Masa prosecuted” Aoyama had pushed for exactly that. “Yes, he needs to be held accountable for the shit he’s done, I want him jailed, for a very long time.”

                “Here are the specifics; This was a complicated ruse, to bilk you of money, to support Masa while he lived in Los Angeles. The woman is complicit, in that she agreed to fake the pregnancy, falsify a birth and move ill received money, internationally. There is no child.” Tatsu’s shoulders slumped in relief. “The woman was an acquaintance of Masa’s from work, she knew you were Masa’s lover.”

                “Through lengthy conversations, Masa revealed that he wanted to break up with you and leave the country, but had no means of support once he was in Los Angeles. The woman had stated many ties that she, um…” Fujioka paused, “She wanted to fuck you, Tatsu.” Aoyama supplied the terminology. “Yes, well, anyways. Masa had said something to her, about getting her close enough to you, where after the concert, you would meet her, and hook up, as it were.”

                Fujioka looked to Aoyama, “Tatsu, she had no plans on continuing with the blackmail, that was brought up after you had…well.” Aoyama took over. “After the hookup, Masa confronted her, she said it was an ugly scene. Masa coerced her, into faking the pregnancy and child, threatening her with outing her as a whorish fangirl, who slept with you and your band mates.” Now it was Miya’s turn to be shocked. “Fuck, that asshole!”

                “This is when the woman contacted you, Tatsu, informing you of the pregnancy, and at that point you started sending her money. In turn, the woman then sent the money straight to Masa, although it’s surprising, that the amount was barely enough for Masa to survive living in Los Angeles. After that, well, I don’t think I need to explain the next four years. We are not yet sure, if Masa had other victims, possibly in Los Angeles.

                The two detectives paused, “Any questions so far, gentlemen?” Tatsu and Miya were sitting in stunned silence, albeit an angry silence.

                “Continuing then. As you know, Tatsu, you were notified of the birth of a baby girl, and you were sent photos, the child was in fact, the woman’s infant niece. As per Masa’s plan, this ruse went on for close to four years, only recently however, the woman has backed out, which then facilitated Masa’s return to Japan.”

                Tatsu tried to take all of the information in, struggling with his feelings with the enormity of the scheme carried out by Masa, and the devastation it left in it’s wake. “What’s our next move? Will…will she work with us?” Miya asked. “She’s willing to testify if this goes to trial.” Fujioka seemed pleased with that. “What we need now is a plan to take Masa into custody, with out tipping him off. Any suggestions?” Miya and Tatsu looked at each other and smiled.

                “Could you round up everyone, and meet at your flat? I’ll come in last.

~~


	10. Chapter 10

“What’s this all about, Miya?” Kyo was more than a little suspicious, when he was asked to join the others at Miya’s flat. “We’re waiting on one more person to join us, then everything will fit together.” Kai and Yukke, Shinya, Kyo and Sato, shifted in their seats, feeling very uneasy with the meeting, not knowing why they were being called together. A knock on the door, revealed the last member of the group…Tatsu.

                “What the fuck? Why is this asshole here?” growled Kyo. “Fuck this, I don’t need to listen to his fucking shit.” Kyo got up to leave. “Even if it means having Masa out of our lives, for good?” Miya said loudly. Kyo turned, looking over his shoulder. “How is that, then?” Miya gestured for Kyo to rejoin them. “Sit down and it will all be explained.”

                As Tatsu stood a little apart from the others, Miya began reading the police report to the group, who all responded in disbelief, anger and sadness. After forty-five minutes, Miya was finished, he then looked at his friends. “What we need to do, is to set the stage for Aoyama and Fujioka, to arrest Masa, we had to bring some people on board beforehand.” Kyo had an undecipherable look on his face, shaking his head, he looked to Tatsu.

                “I know sorry doesn’t come close, Tatsu, but I have nothing else.” Tatsu walked over to Kyo. “I’m so grateful to you Kyo, for loving Koichi. I don’t want him back, Kou’s yours to love.” Kyo stared at Tatsu for what felt like an hour, then abruptly got up and walked to the back bedroom of Miya’s flat. The room felt heavy, with the feel of a funeral parlor.

~

                “Kyo, would you like to talk?” Shinya found Kyo sitting on the bed, with a look of such devastation, Shinya couldn’t hold his tears in. “Shin, I’m going to lose Koichi, he’s going to want to go back to Tatsu, Shin…what do I do?” Shinya sat next to his friend, put his arm around Kyo’s shoulder.

                “Until you hear that from Kou-kun, I don’t think you’ll lose him, I think he’s in love with you. So, don’t sell him short, Kyo.” The two men then returned to the living room.

                “What we need is a plan, Aoyama and Fujioka will be there, and maybe the woman.” Miya was doing most of the talking, with Tatsu still standing off to the side. Yukke and Sato were watching Tatsu, when Sato finally spoke up. “What about Koichi, Tatsu? How do we fix that?” Tatsu shook his head. “There’s nothing to fix Sato, Kou’s happy with Kyo. I’m not expecting Koichi to forgive me, what I did was so fucked up, I deserve nothing. Kyo will keep Koichi safe and happy…that’s all that’s important. Kyo can tell Koichi what’s going on…I’ll be fine guys, really.”

                Three hours into the evening, the group had a solid game plan to bring Masa down. “Tatsu, before you leave…” Shinya stopped Tatsu at the door. “Will you forgive me, Tatsu? I was terrible to you, we all were…I’m so sorry!” Shinya was crying. Tatsu hugged his gentle friend, “Shin…there’s nothing to forgive, I love you Shinya.” Tatsu kissed the crying man on the cheek before walking out of the door.

                “Baby, none of us knew…Tatsu thought he’d fathered a child, he was deceived as well. But it’s all going to come crashing down around Masa, and we’ll be there to watch.” Miya gently hugged his lover, throughout the night.

 

~~

                “You’re late…where were you tonight?” Masa questioned Tatsu carefully. “I went to the restaurant to talk to the owner, I know how much you enjoy going, I just had to promise that there would be no more problems.” Tatsu had indeed spoken with the owner, as had Aoyama and Fujioka, letting the know of the special event they’d be having. “Well, that was nice of you…I forgive you, baby.” Masa leaned into Tatsu, grinding his hips suggestively against Tatsu’s crotch.

                “Mm…baby, let me give you a work out, right here.” Tatsu sat back on the couch, letting Masa take charge…or let him think he was. “Masa pulled out Tatsu’s half hard cock, dipping his mouth over the head, teasing the slit, fisting the shaft, “Come on Masa…You can do better than this, I know you can.”

                Masa took the challenge, ramping up his efforts. “Yah, baby, suck me nasty!” Tatsu growled. As Masa started to suck harder, Tatsu surprised him, grabbing the back of Masa’s head, forcing the any to deep throat his cock, and started fucking Masa’s mouth raw. Masa at first thought it was Tatsu wanting to please him, but after a few hard strokes, Masa tensed, this wasn’t the normal way they played, Tatsu was becoming more violent with his thrusting, not allowing Masa to breath.

                The moment before Masa could protest, without warning, Tatsu flooded Masa’s mouth, almost gagging the man. Once Masa pulled away, he started to whine. “Um…that wasn’t nice! I couldn’t breathe!” Tatsu chuckled, “I thought it was great!” Masa was confused, but pleased that Tatsu approved of the blowjob. “So, tomorrow night, out to dinner? Champagne, the whole thing?” Masa nodded, “Can I go buy a new outfit? I want to look nice!”

 

~~

                “Oh my god! You’re serious, aren’t you? Oh God, Koichi! Does he know yet? Oh fuck! Kyo!” Tears formed in Taka’s eyes, as he held on to Sato, afraid he’d fall off the edge of sanity. “Babe, it’s okay, we’re going to fix things for Tatsu, but…you need to not get involved with that love triangle, please. Tatsu has already stepped aside for Kyo, that’s what he wants. So, leave it alone.”

                Kyo wasn’t sure when he should tell Koichi, before the event? After? He didn’t know how he would handle the rejection. _He’s going to want Tatsu, not me_. Kyo laid in the darkness of his flat, covered by a thick blanket of fear.

                Kai was holding Yukke, who was in tears over the entire situation. Had he failed Tatsu as a friend? Why didn’t he see…see what? Tatsu hid everything so well. “Yukke, are you going to be able to handle the scene at the restaurant?” Kai was the stronger partner, always worried over his lover. “I have to, Masa needs to be arrested. I’ll be fine, you’ll be there with me.”

                “I can’t wait to see the look on that skank’s face!” Shinya clapped excitedly. “You’re awfully into this, aren’t you?” Miya smiled. “Fuck yes I am! That whore broke up the second cutest couple in the world. He deserves to burn!” snapped Shinya. “Second cutest couple?” Miya raised an eyebrow. “Yes, second, duh, we’re the cutest couple in the world.” Miya snuggled against his husband, as they proceeded to ensure their status.

~

                “Hey babe, you look really nice tonight! Love those pants, they show off that sexy ass.” Tatsu wanted to vomit, having to say those words to the man who ruined his life. “Aww, thank you! I hope they peel off easy, when we get home!” For Masa, tonight felt like the old days, when the couple first started dating, just as he had hoped it would. “Cab’s here, ready?”

                Masa was a jumble of nerves, hoping this would be a quiet evening of good food and champagne with no disturbances by anyone. Entering the dining room, Masa noticed that many of Tatsu’s ex-friends were there, causing his gut to roil. “It’s okay, nobody is going to bother us.” Tatsu patted Masa’s hand. Walking towards their table, Masa see’s a woman who looks familiar _, No, it couldn’t be_. Ordering champagne, Tatsu looks around the room, “See, I told you…nothing’s going to happen, relax.”

                Enjoying their dinner, on their second bottle of champagne, Tatsu notices Aoyama and Fujioka enter the dining room. “One more bottle baby? And maybe that yummy chocolate dessert? Then we go home and…have some fun!” Tatsu murmured to Masa, leaning over the table, kissing Masa on the cheek.

                “Can we leave soon? I’m pretty buzzed, Tatsu.” Masa was slurring his words. At that moment, the large double doors of the dining area close, that was the cue for Tatsu to toast Masa.

                “We can leave, right after this.” Standing up, champagne glass raised, Tatsu cleared his throat;

                “Good evening friends. I’d like to offer a toast please.” Masa goes pale

“A toast, to my lovely, fucked up, lying, cheating, manipulative blackmailer, Masa. Masa’s mouth looked like a fish, trying to suck air.

“You’re a soulless whore, Masa. You’ve ruined several lives. Mine, Koichi’s, Kyo’s, just to name a few.” Growled Tatsu.

Aoyama and Fujioka are walking towards the table, Masa paralyzed with fear, shaking. “Wait, what? I haven’t done anything!”

                “Tonight, I toast you Masa! As WE watch you HAULED AWAY, in handcuffs. We collectively say,

                                                “FUCK YOU MASA! I HOPE YOU ROT!”

“FUCK YOU TATSU! NOW IT COMES OUT! YOU HAVE AN ILLEGITIMATE DAUGHTER, FROM A FAN GIRL YOU FUCKED FOUR YEARS AGO!”

                The woman in question had gotten up, walked over to Masa, who was struggling between the two detectives, and slapped Masa hard, twice.

                “Tatsuro has no illegitimate child, you blackmailed him and me both. You’re nothing but a worthless whore, Masa.” The woman then walked over to Tatsu, bowed deeply and handed him an envelope, turning and leaving the room.

                Masa was screaming, swearing and fighting as he was dragged out of the restaurant. Tatsu, shaking and pale, sat down at the table. “Let’s go, Tatsu, we can sort everything out later.” Miya and Sato flanked Tatsu as they left, leaving a room full of confused people.

                Sitting in the back of Miya’s car, Tatsu had finally stopped shaking. “Um, could I stay the night, guys? I don’t really want to be alone, or go back to the flat.” Without another word, Miya drove home, setting up Tatsu in the guest room.

                “I know I’ll never be able to thank you enough, Miya, for helping me get rid of that monster. Hopefully, we can talk more tomorrow? I love you guys.”

~~

                “What? It was a…what? Kyo, I don’t understand!” Kyo explained the entire story to Koichi, and what they were doing that night at the restaurant. “So, he didn’t really leave me for Masa…” whispered Koichi. The two lovers sat quietly for a time, Kyo waiting for Koichi to tell him to leave.

                “I’m going to step aside, Kou…I’ll help you get back together with Tatsu.” Koichi gasped, “WHAT? WHY? I thought you loved me, Kyo! I never said I wanted to go back to Tatsu! I don’t, don’t leave me, Kyo…please!” Koichi was sobbing, “Kou, I love you, I…I want to stay! I don’t want to leave” The lovers fell into each other’s arms, sobbing. After an hour or so, they both had calmed down, Kyo had to tell Koichi what Tatsu had said. “He told me to keep you safe and make you happy, that he deserved nothing from you.” Lying in Kyo’s arms, Koichi was happy, he did feel safe, and… “Kyo, please stay with me, I love you, Kyo!” Kyo grabbed Koichi so hard the younger man squeaked, “I can’t breathe!” giggled Koichi.

                “You love me, Kou? Really? Oh fuck, I’m gonna start crying again!” Instead of crying, Kyo gently took his lover into his arms, kissing him passionately. “I love you, Kou-baby” he whispered. The two lovers fell asleep in each other’s arms. After several hours, Kyo woke to use the bathroom. Sliding back into bed, he pulled Koichi close, kissing his lover, “I love you, Kou.” he murmured, Koichi snuggled in close, making soft contented sounds. Lying in the dark, his lover in his arms, Kyo went over the story of Masa’s deception, in his head. He had wanted to attend the surprise arrest, but felt Koichi needed to know the story first. Kyo kissed Koichi’s head, tightening his arms around his lover’s small frame. “Mmm…warm…Tatsu” Kyo’s heart stopped.

                It was a long and sleepless night for the abrasive man, with the weeping heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope someone is enjoying this story.  
> I'm enjoying writing it.


End file.
